Death's Dues
by Vincent Luccion
Summary: Grimmjow is able to see how and when people die. He has been since as long as he could remember. So what is he to do when he meets not one but two people who defy all reason, and even fate itself? BL (No lemon)
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy don't go." Grimmjow whined as he tugged on his mother's dress. She smiled warmly to him before petting his forehead.  
"Grimmy darling, this is just a routine checkup. There's no need to worry." She said with a giggle and a pat on his head. "After tonight we'll know if you're gonna have a baby sister or a baby brother."  
Little six year old Grimmjow puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in a pout. "But the roads are slippery!" He said as he quickly ran and grabbed his mother's leg. Again the vision he had earlier flashed in his mind. It horrified him. The rain was coming down hard, just like how it was outside right now. As soon as the clock strikes 4:43, it would happen.  
"Grimmy darling, I'll be back as soon as I'm done with my checkup." She said turning towards the door. "Your homework better be finished by the time I get home."  
Grimmjow just nodded and turned away. His face was saddened by what he kept picturing in his head. He couldn't do anything to stop it...  
As he sat at the table, alone in the house, he worked on his homework. Looking up at the clock after completing the next problem, he looked down with dread. It was now 5 o'clock. Standing, he headed for the front door.  
He opened the door just as two officers were walking up. His face was unchanged from its morbid expression. He looked up at the officers and then down before sniffling.  
The officers looked at one another before the female one kneeled down, "excuse me little boy, is your father home?" She asked.  
He looked up at her with welling tears in his eyes, "no, I don't have a daddy, mommy took care of me." Those wells of tears now started to stream down his cheeks.  
The officers looked to one another again, this time, in shock. The boy just used past-tense when speaking about his mother just now. "Excuse me, do you know why we're here?" The woman asked.  
Grimmjow nodded, "the road was slippery, and the other guy couldn't stop..." He started to outright cry now, his hands trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.  
The officers sighed and shook their heads. They didn't know how this child could possibly know, but he did.

XXXXX  
12 years later...

"Come on Grimmjow, wait up!" Nnoitra called from behind him. The taller male had to run to keep up with his blue haired companion. "Seriously Grimm, what the hell is with leaving me back there?" He questioned as he'd finally caught up to his friend.  
If he didn't know any better, he'd have grabbed his friend's shoulder and yank him around to get his attention.  
But because he knew better, he just quickened his pace. "Who?" He asked quickly.  
"Just someone I bumped into on the street." He answered coldly before looking at his watch. He was right on time.  
"Where we going then?" Nnoitra questioned from his left side.  
"The construction site on Gigai." The blue haired male stated as he turned the corner onto said street. He didn't walk any farther than the corner. He just leaned against the brick wall and crossed his arms.  
The taller friend stood beside him. They both watched as a woman rounded the next corner.  
"Just a simple business woman: no boyfriend, no kids, her friends are her coworkers, an only child and both parents have already passed. Nobody's gonna miss her." Grimmjow stated solemnly.  
Nnoitra shook his head as he watched Grimmjow pull out a polaroid camera and snapped a quick photo of the woman. He then proceeded to flip the picture around for the image to finally reveal itself. When he looked up from the photo, he counted quietly backward from five. As he reached one, Nnoitra turned his back to the scene. He didn't like how this always played out. It always freaked him out. But since his best friend of six was there, he would be there for him.  
Once the number one left his lips, Grimmjow watched the woman move as though time had slowed. Then, it happened. The sound of metal cables snapping and whipping the air, and a holler of a 'look out' rung through the street.  
With blue eyes looking up, he watched as a large metal beam, which once hung over the sidewalk from the construction site, strain the cables and caused them to snap.  
His blue eyes didn't flinch, the woman looked from her phone directly into Grimmjow eyes, and then, he was looking at a metal beam lying on the ground. The blood seeped from under the beam. The sound of screaming and shouting from the street made him turn his back to the scene. "Let's go Nnoi. It's over." He said calmly as he headed off toward the direction of his apartment.  
The taller man didn't even turn to look at what happened. It was usually the same. He knew that Grimmjow was special, and he knew just how special he was. Grimmjow was able to foresee when and how people would die. All he needed to do was touch them. Just a brush of a finger, or an accidental kick. One touch and he'd be able to see when and how they were going to be called to the next life. That's why Nnoitra refused to lay a finger on his best friend.  
For Grimmjow, losing his mother at a young age, never knowing his father, and seeing countless lives pass before him, made him detached from the world. He was a morbid child because without him, Grim would have no one.  
"We're having lasagna tonight. Come on by if you want, you know my dad won't mind." Nnoitra said as he left toward his own home, a block away from Grimmjow's apartment building.  
As the blue haired male made his way into the building, a small girl with black pigtails came rushing out. Accidentally knocking into him, she dropped her books, "oh shit I'm so sorry are you okay?" She asked the second she realized she'd hit someone.  
Grimmjow just nodded and turned away. "Tomorrow, 3:36, hit by an oncoming car." He mumbled to himself.  
Grimmjow has tried before multiple times to save those he foresees. But it never worked. He had never saved even one life. It seemed as though every time he tried to save them, he became the cause of their deaths.  
That's when Grimmjow decided that he'd take their pictures. Doing so always made him feel better. It made him believe that they weren't alone in their last moments, and that someone would always remember them. There were many times that he knew about them from just touching them, and he'd learned that they didn't have anyone. It made him feel like he was the one ferrying them across the Styx and into the afterlife.  
As he made it into his apartment, he made his way over to his bed before lying on his stomach. The headrest of the furniture was similar to a bookshelf, but on top of it sat a good sized box. Pulling a key from around his neck, he unlocked the small padlock on the box before opening it. Inside sat dozens of photos. And a sharpie on top.  
Grabbing the marker, Grimmjow proceeded to write the date and the exact time on the photo of the woman who had just died. Once that was taken care of, he slid the photo in so it could stand upright in the box with all the others. He placed the marker back in its original position before locking the box again.  
Flipping on his back, Grimmjow just watched the ceiling fan spin for what seemed like an eternity, before sitting up, grabbing his school bag and pulling his books out.  
Before he could even start on his work, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Groaning, he reached for the device, swiping the answer icon. "Yeah?" He questioned in an annoyed tone.  
"If you think you don't need to come home and eat with us, you're dead wrong! Get your ass over here for dinner now Grimmjow!" A man yelled into the phone before hanging up.  
Shaking his head, he looked at the device before slipping it back in his pocket and smiling slightly. That man, he always made sure to get food in the blue haired boy's stomach, and always made sure that he was safe.  
"Well no use sitting here," he mumbled before pushing his books back into his bag. "That ass would probably drag me over there."

XXXXX

"So then Halibel just started running around as though she were gonna explode." Nnoitra laughed as he pilled a fork full of pasta into his mouth.  
"Nnoi, please, you don't need to tell us everything in one breath. Eat then talk, not both at the same time." The smiling bastard said. Gin always gave Grimmjow shivers whenever he looked at his always smiling face. But everyone knew that silver haired fox was harmless, devious, but harmless.  
"My only question is who put her hair out?" Aizen, Nnoitra's adoptive father and Gin's partner, questioned. He was the one that always called Grimmjow when dinner was ready.  
"That's the funniest thing, she was freaking out so bad then this new kid just grabbed her and pushed her under the emergency shower before turning it on." He laughed harder this time.  
Shaking his head, Grimmjow listened to the recap of the day. He and Nnoitra had chemistry together, and were working with torches and beakers. They were supposed to be working with a variety of solutions but Halibel had to go and catch her hair on fire and make a scene.  
"That kid is interesting." Grimmjow mumbled.  
Everyone around the table stopped and looked at the blue haired male. They were all silent.  
Looking up from his plate, Grimmjow forked another bite into his mouth with a raised brow. Chewing slowly, he came to a stop before swallowing his food, "what?" He questioned with a glance around the table.  
"Just, we've never heard you say that about someone," Gin stated before shrugging and going back to his meal.  
"Well Grimmjow, what makes this new kid so interesting?" Aizen questioned before sipping his glass of wine. The man always drank one glass a night.  
"He's strangely calm; he turned the shower on Hal with a straight face. He didn't so much as freak out even though he was sitting next to her when she caught." He took a sip from his glass of water before continuing, "and he has orange hair. It's weird."  
And on cue, Nnoitra started laughing hysterically, "like you're one to talk! Blue isn't exactly a common thing either!" He said through his laughter.  
"Oh shut it ya damn pirate." He growled out. That statement always shut Nnoitra up. He'd always work a patch over his eye for the fact that when he was a baby his birth father had attacked him and his mother slicing one of his eyes.  
"Grimm, don't be a dick." Aizen spoke up calmly before continuing his dinner.  
"Sorry." Grimmjow replied before looking down in slight shame. He knew that was a sore subject for his best friend.  
Mindlessly poking at his food, Grimmjow's mind jumped from thought to thought. From the events in their class, to the woman who was crushed by the metal beam. With the thought of that woman, he remembered many others. He remembered a boy who collapsed just because he had a weak heart and someone scared him too badly. He remembered watching from a dark alley as a woman was murdered. He didn't say anything to the cops that day. He didn't help the people who were freaking out about the boy. He never knew what to do. So he did nothing.  
But thinking of all of those people, he remembered the girl he bumped into today, in his apartment building. She was destined to die tomorrow. Right after school, she'd be hit by a car and die on the spot. He would be there of course, to take her picture.  
He never enjoyed watching people die. But it always seemed like the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this is only the second chapter! Please let me know how it is for y'all? I am gonna try to update at least once a week. And to tell you the truth, I probably over worked myself when I started this. But I have a goal with it and I'm sticking to it!**

 **Also I apologize for anything that is messed up with this aside from spelling and grammar that's my bad. I'm writing my stories using only my cellphone. My brother stole my computer so this is the only way I can write. Like the last chapter was all one big chunk? I apologize. It should have had each paragraph separated.**

The loud buzz of the alarm clock woke Grimmjow from a nightmarish slumber, a cold sweat dripping down his face. Once again be dreamt of the night his mother had moved on.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his damp hair. "Not again." He whispered to himself.

Tossing the covers off his boxer clad form, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stood on the cold hardwood floor. His daily routine starts now. First: shower, brush teeth while showering, put on uniform, then breakfast.

After all that it was around 6:45, which left him fifteen minutes for the quiet walk to the school. Which of course only lasted ten minutes before Nnoitra appeared blabbed on.

And that's where Grimmjow was now, listening to his friend. Nnoitra seemed to be going 60 miles a minute with his mouth, causing his blue haired companion to tune him out."Nnoi, how much sugar did you put into your coffee this morning?" He questioned with a sideways glance.

"Grimmjow, you know I'm not allowed to have coffee." He laughed with a shrug, "Sorry, today just seems like a good day." He said before taking a few large steps in front of his friend and stopping with his arms wide. "I can just tell today's gonna be very good."

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head before walking past him, "Another one today." He mumbled as he moved.

"Shit, shit, shit! Nelliel seriously, let go!" They heard a voice call.

Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked behind them as a green haired girl sprinted towards them while dragging someone behind her by the arm.

Nnoitra moved just in time to get out of the girl's way, but with the boy being dragged behind her, he bumped into Grimmjow, stumbling back a step.

"I'm sorry!" The boy yelled as he didn't seem able to stop his friend.

"Shit, Grimmjow are you ok?" Nnoitra moved over to him in a slight panic. But he didn't know what to do when he saw the expression on his best friend's face. "Grimm?"

Grimmjow said nothing, just stood there with his eyes wide and pinned to the ground in front of him. His head shot up quickly and in the direction in which the two had run passed. He took a hesitant step just as Nnoitra grabbed the strap of the blue haired male's bag.

"Grimmjow, Don't. You know what will happen if you tell him how he's gonna die."

Shaking his head frantically, he yanked the strap from his friends grip and walked on. He seemed to be out of the daze he was in, but it still seemed strange to his one eyed friend. "He'll think you're insane!" Nnoitra called from behind.

XXXXX

"Okay class, since Halibel had to catch herself on fire yesterday, we need to finish the project." The pink haired teacher called out. The man seemed young, too young to be a teacher, but he had his masters in chemistry and teaching, so it didn't seem impossible.

"Grimmjow, what's up bud?" Nnoitra whispered from the seat next to his best friend. The blue haired male didn't respond. He didn't even look at his friend. His eyes were glued on that orange haired teen that had bumped into him this morning.

"Itsygo come on, you have to know at least a little of this." The green haired girl, Nelliel said aloud to her friend.

"I swear there's a damn rainbow in this class with all the colors of people's hair." Grimmjow heard Nnoitra say from his side. He couldn't help but snort out a laugh from that comment.

"I should take offence to that captain." The male in front of them said with a sideways grin.

"Renji, shut up and do yer damn work." Nnoitra retorted with a flip of the bird in his direction.

"Sure thing, but umm… Blue?" He questioned with his eyes set on Grimmjow, "just saying. It's kinda creepy when you're staring at someone so intensely."

Grimmjow looked to him with a twitch of his eye; sometimes Renji just didn't know when to stop talking. But that also came as a perk sometimes. "Hey Red, tell me. What's with that kid?" He questioned with his thumb hooked in the direction of the orange and green heads.

"Who orange? His name's Ichigo. He just moved here. I actually don't know much about him. Nel would know more." He grinned sweetly, "why so interested? Does Grimmjow actually have a heart? Let alone, dare I say, a crush?" He pseudo gasped with a hand in front of his mouth before turning back to his work.

"Damn, I swear I wanna punch that ass." Nnoitra commented.

"I can hear you, ya know!"

"You were suppos' ta hear that!" Nnoitra told him before looking toward whom they now learned to be named Ichigo. "It's a shame, he just moved here huh?" He looked to his friend who was still looking in the direction of the male."Grimm?" Nnoitra called softly with a poke of his pencil. He got no reaction.

XXXXX

"You know you don't have to come if you really don't want to." Grimmjow stated as he walked along the crowd of people. They weren't too cramped to where he was sharing shoulder space with people.

"I know I don't have to, but I can't leave you alone while this happens. It wouldn't be cool of me." Nnoitra was having trouble moving his tall body through the crowd where Grimmjow easily maneuvered his shorter frame through the people.

"I never asked you to come with me. It wouldn't be uncool of you to just not come." He retorted before he looked at the watch on his wrist. Again, perfect timing.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled out his polaroid camera. Lifting it into place in front of his eye, he snapped a picture of the raven haired girl with pigtails that stood across the street, waiting for the crosswalk sign to signal her okay.

She seemed to fumble with her books, trying to get everything situated. It seemed like a struggle already, "Three." Grimmjow counted. She dropped a book and quickly moved to grab it, "Two." Finally she gripped all of her books close to her chest, "One."

He stopped and in the same instant, someone walked behind the girl and accidentally bumped her, causing her to drop her books into the street. She quickly went to grab them, but there was a car horn sounding loudly.

Grimmjow sighed and turned the opposite way and closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow..." Nnoitra's voice sounded from behind. There was a tone of utter surprise.

Noticing this tone, he turned and looked to his friend. Nnoitra wasn't looking at Grimmjow, but toward the street where the girl was. He pointed toward the girl, who was kneeling on the sidewalk, hand over her heart as though it was about to beat right out of her chest.

Kneeling next to her with a hand on her back, was the same kid that bumped into Grimmjow earlier that morning. Ichigo looked at the girl with a worried expression, obviously talking with her to calm her down.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he inched closer.

"How is that possible?" Nnoitra questioned as he looked toward the back of his friend's head with curiosity.

"This is the second time he's done this." The blue haired male stated before biting his thumb in question. How could this simple kid be able to save someone that Grimmjow foresaw to die?

"The second time?" Nnoitra questioned. "Wait, did he save someone else?"

Grimmjow shook his head before turning around and started to head home, "No, when he bumped into me..."

Nnoitra took one last look at the orange haired male before following after his friend. "What, he survived?"

"No. He didn't survive, I didn't see anything." Grimmjow mumbled with his thumb nail between his teeth.

"What do you mean you didn't see anything?" Nnoitra had to jog to keep up with his friend.

"I didn't see how he was going to die! I didn't see anything at all!" Grimmjow yelled at him, getting strange looks from passerby's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, repeat tha'?" The taller of the two pleaded. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I said I didn't see anything from him, Nothing. It's like he's not going to die." Grimmjow repeated again as they moved through sidewalk after sidewalk of people.

"He's abnormal, it's like he's not even really alive. He doesn't have a death scene, _and_ is able to interfere with other people's death?" The bluenet shook his head before walking into his apartment building.

"Well, he's gotta 'ave a death scene. Maybe he's just not close 'nough to it?" His friend asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I've encountered people whose lives were lived out completely and were going to die in their older ages. I'm able to see them all, but not him!" Grimmjow sighed and shrugged, before looking to his friend. "Go home. Tell your dads that I'm not gonna come for dinner tonight. I have food here." He demanded.

With a growl, his companion nodded before exiting the still open lift. As nnoitra left the building, Grimmjow watched him move. He closed his eyes before resting his back against the metal paneling of the lift.

He was just about to push the button for his floor when the same girl with black pigtails came into the small metal box. Grimmjow gave her a questioning look and she just smiled before pressing the button for the 6th floor, much to Grimmjow's surprise. Looking from the button to her he raised a brow: did she know that he lived on that floor?

"Oh, I ran into you yesterday didn't I? I'm so sorry about that." She exclaimed, obviously overjoyed that she didn't get hit by a car. It still confused the blue haired man to no end. How had ichigo managed to save her?

How had one person been able to not only avoid having his death scene seen by Grimmjow, but also managed to help someone else avoid their own death? It didn't seem like a coincidence. "It's fine." Grimmjow mumbled to her. In truth, he was wondering if the girl's death scene would be different if he were to touch her again. He'd never experienced this sort of thought.

When the doors to the lift finally opened on his floor, he left first, but heard her steps behind him. Stopping in front of his door, he went to unlock it but heard the girls voice again, "Oh wow, I didn't know you were the guy living across from me." She said with a smile and an outstretched hand. "My name is Loly."

Grimmjow looked at her outstretched hand, thinking over what would happen if he touched her. Would he see a different death scene, or would there not be one? He decided however, not to shake her hand, "Grimmjow." He mumbled before opening his door and going inside.

Once he was inside, he pulled the polaroid picture from his pocket. Fumbling with it for a moment, he ripped it in two. He didn't think it was right to put a picture of someone who survived into the box. It was almost disrespectful to those he could do nothing for.

XXXXX

It was nearly seven now and Grimmjow didn't get a call from his adoptive fathers, he was happy about that. He could only take so much of those three.

He'd just finished his homework when he decided to call for a pizza. Once his order was done, there was a knock at the door.

"That's not the pizza." He commented to himself. Walking to the door, he opened it to come face-to-face with none other than Ichigo himself.

"Oh, this isn't the right apartment. I could have sworn that she said 6th floor and 5th door on the left. Do you know where Loly's apartment is?" He asked.

Grimmjow couldn't say anything, he was just completely dumbfounded. "Hello?" The orange haired boy looked slightly concerned for Grimmjow. "Are you okay?" He questioned before those chocolate brown eyes ran over the body in front of him.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow mumbled the question, which caused the male in front of him raise a brow in question.

"Me? I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He announced. At the same moment he said his name, Loly opened her apartment door wide.

"Oh there you are! I was worried you'd gotten lost." She exclaimed as she gave Grimmjow a look that screamed she didn't like him. Probably due to him closing the door in her face, but he wasn't concerned.

"Oh, that one's your apartment!" He laughed, and with that, it made Grimmjow freeze. It sent warmth down his spine that made him completely forget about all the death that he'd seen, it made him smile.

"It was nice talking to you." Ichigo said as he turned toward the girl.

"Grimmjow." His name passed his lips before he could stop himself.

Ichigo turned around and raised a brow, "What?"

"My name. It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo turned to face him fully, and extended his hand for a shake, "It's nice to officially meet you Grimmjow." He said with a grin.

Hesitantly, he grabbed the other's hand to shake. And that's all he got was a handshake. No scene of Ichigo's death came rushing into him like every other time.

XXXXX

"I'm telling you Nnoi, he doesn't have a death scene." Grimmjow whispered to him as they walked through the halls of their school.

"He has to 'ave one, everyone does." Nnoitra whispered back with an eager edge to his voice. Then he gasped, "Unless he's already dead?"

Grimmjow gave him a look that spoke for him, **'are you fucking kidding me?'** "You can't be serious Nnoitra." He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on, think bout it. He don't 'ave a death scene, and he saved someone from theirs. You couldn' foretell him being there to save her cause he ain't alive!" The taller male explained. Now that he actually put it into words, it did sound plausible at least.

"Stop, it's not possible. He'd have to be a zombie, and obviously he's not." Grimmjow noted before opening the door to their chemistry class. It was the only class they had together, and it was the only class he shared with Ichigo as well.

"Hey, zombies don't 'ave to be all bout wantin' your brains." The one eyed teen announced as soon as they came into the class. Everyone turned to look at him, including the orange haired teen. Nnoitra looked around in embarrassment before looking directly at Ichigo. "Am I right or what? Zombies don't 'ave to be bout eating people, tha's just a stereotype made up by fiction writers."

Everyone started laughing in the class, including Ichigo, "Sure I guess you're right, but zombies aren't real anyway. So why does it matter?"

Nnoitra growled before shooting a glance toward his friend. He couldn't back up his argument with the idea of suspecting Ichigo was a zombie. That would mean they'd have to believe Grimmjow could see how people died. Neither boy wanted that secret to get out.

"Nnoitra, stop being stupid. Of course zombies aren't real. If they were, I'm pretty sure vampires and werewolves would be running this world!" Renji laughed out, which made half the class join in with the joke.

"Renji, shut up!" His short black haired lab partner yelled before slapping him with a rolled up newspaper.

"The hell Rukia! Where'd you get a newspaper and don't hit me like I'm some dog!" He hollered at her while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"You're a damn monkey, not some dog. Dogs are cuter than you."

Renji gave a scowl and was about to retort when the classroom door opened up to reveal their pink haired teacher.

"Alright class, thankfully yesterday's lab project went on without a hitch this time, thank you Halibel for not catching yourself on fire again. Now we can actually do this silly test that the school board is making me give you." He announced, earning a bunch of dissatisfied groans from the class.

"Seriously teach? Can't we just say we did it?" Nnoitra questioned as he finally took his seat next to Grimmjow.

"Well Nnoitra, I could always say you did it and just put your grade as an F in the computer if you'd like." Mr. Granz said as he moved about the class, handing out test packets.

As he was handed one, the blue haired boy couldn't help having his eyes wander toward the orange haired boy that sat on the opposite side of the room. When he looked over at him, a frog seemed to jump in his throat as Ichigo had his own chocolate brown eyes glued to Grimmjow's blue ones. He didn't falter or try to hide the fact that he was staring at him. He kept his eyes glued to Grimmjow for a moment before their teacher told them to start on their tests.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for all the kind reviews that you left me. I really appreciate it! Please everyone keep up with this. I promise it'll be interesting. And I also promise y'all may end up pissed at me because of the storyline :) if ever I seem to be slow on an update please message me and yell at me to get my ass into gear. I'll always do my best I promise.**

* * *

"I still think he could be a zombie," Nnoitra mumbles around a bite of his pizza. Grimmjow sat on the steps of the theater, Nnoitra standing in front of him. It was lunch and they were finally away from everyone to have a conversation.

"That's impossible Nnoi. He's very much alive," Grimmjow huffed out with his chin resting on his palm. "Maybe he already avoided his death and I can't see it because his death scene already passed."

"So what you're sayin' is he was already 'posed to die, and you can't see it 'cause it's in the past?" Nnoitra looked surprised before taking another bite of his food.

"Pretty much. I mean how else am I supposed to explain it?" He questioned before looking out over the courtyard. Grimmjow could see the bright colored hair at this distance, ichigo was on the opposite side of the yard though, and with Loly. It seemed as though the two were getting along well after the almost accident.

" 'Xactly, he already died! Tha' makes him a zombie if he's up and walkin' 'round. I'm tellin' you!"

Shaking his head, Grimmjow stood up and grabbed his bag from the steps. "That's not possible." He stated as he headed toward his next class, history.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The woman who sat in the front office, Ms. Lisa's, voice came over the loudspeaker.

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at one another, "I wonder what tha's 'bout?"

"What's it matter?" Grimmjow questioned as he continued on, leaving his best friend behind to watch him go.

"Everyone has a death scene huh?" Nnoitra mumbled to himself as he watched his friend walking away, "then what scene is written for you Grimm?" He asked to no one in particular.

XXXXX

It was boring for Grimmjow in history. He didn't care about people's past. He was always more interested in their futures. He knew most people's ends, but what really intrigued him was what happened in-between now and then. Grumbling to himself, Grimmjow crossed his arms on his desk and pressed his forehead against them.

"Okay class, today we're going to recap on the First Shino-Japanese War. Can anyone tell me when this war was fought?" The teacher, Tsukishima-sensei, asked aloud. He held a text book open with one hand, and a bookmark resting by his leg in the other. "Anyone? What, no one can-"

"1894 to 1895 sensei." Came a voice from the door. Everyone in the class looked over to the newcomer quickly. When Grimmjow looked up from his seat, his blood ran cold. Standing there, with his bag slung over his shoulder as if he didn't have a care in the world, stood Ichigo. He was holding a paper in his hand as he walked up to the teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was transferred into this period for my history class." He stated showing Tsukishima-sensei the paper with his classes on it.

"Alright Ichigo. Go ahead and take the empty seat next to Grimmjow here." He said as he held out a hand toward the only empty seat in the room. "And very good on the years. You are correct by the way."

"Of course I am." Ichigo scoffed aloud as he sat down.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked as he looked toward the orange haired boy.

"Sorry sir, but truth be told I know pretty much everything you're gonna be teaching this year." Ichigo turned his head toward the window as if to not show interest in the class.

"Okay class, since Ichigo here thinks he knows everything about this course, how about this, if he can answer correctly both the dates, and the victors of whichever war I mention that is going to be taught in this course, I'll let everyone in this class be exempt from taking the exam. Of course that still means you need to do your classwork and homework if you want the credit." Tsukishima-sensei told the class as he crossed his arms in front of himself in challenge.

Everyone looked from the teacher to Ichigo in fright.

"And if he gets even one wrong, I'm going to double the amount of questions on the exam. Well do you accept Kurosaki?" Everyone shouted no at the same time in the class. It seemed that no one believed in Ichigo's history knowledge.

Ichigo glanced toward the teacher and smirked proudly. "Challenge accepted."

Everyone looked to the boy in shock, even Grimmjow. He didn't mind taking the exam, but to do double the questions, it that would be murder for studying.

"Go ahead, ask away." Ichigo said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Ōei invasion." Came the first war.

"1419, Tsushima Province won due to Joseon withdrawal."

Tsukishima nodded in agreement before shooting off the next one, "Ōnin war."

"1467 to 1477, it ended in a stalemate."

Again Tsukishima nodded. "Very good. Now for the seven year war"

"1592 to 1598, Japan withdrew allowing the Ming dynasty and Joseon to have a strategic victory."

"Battle of Sekigahara."

"1600, Tokugawa clan won."

"Invasion of Ryukyu."

"1609, Satsuma domain claimed victory and made Ryukyu a vassal state."

"Summer war."

"1866, Chōshū claimed victory."  
This went on, one war after another, back and forth between teacher and student going back to back with question and answer. Then finally, the battle between teacher and student came to an end.

"Last one. You've been right so far. The Genpei War."

"1180 to 1185, the Minamoto clan won." Ichigo answered with a grin.

"Incorrect. It ended in 1186." Tsukishima replied.

The grin on the boy's lips never faltered. "1185." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"It ended in 1185 sensei. It's right there in your textbook." He said as he pointed toward the book that was now resting in the teacher hands. When the man looked down at the page and read, he closed the book suddenly.

Everyone in the class cheered for their new classmate. "Being a man of my word, this class doesn't need to take the exam. However!" He called out, silencing the class. "If I find out that any of you told someone that you don't need to take the exam and they come to me complaining, I will make sure that individual takes the exam, and those double questions I already mentioned." He explained as he set his book down on his desk.

"How did you do that?" Grimmjow asked in a hushed tone.

"I do a lot of reading." Ichigo said with a grin. "History is really fascinating, i love it."

Grimmjow shook his head, "I can't stand it. I'm horrible with it."  
Without warning, Ichigo placed his hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder which caused him to jump and move away slightly.

Ichigo released his shoulder quickly after this, "Sorry, didn't know you were that jumpy, but don't worry, I'll help you with homework and everything."  
Raising a brow, Grimmjow sighed. It seemed he just got a study partner, the most interesting study partner that he could find, that was for sure. ' _Ichigo, I'm going to learn just what you are. I'm gonna find out your secret, even if it kills me._ '


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone. I am so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with work. Then I got a new phone and lost all my chapters that I worked on. Thankfully though I have them in my email from my beta still so I can recover them. All except the one I was currently working on. Well this is chapter 5. It's not too long but it's what I got for you right now.**

* * *

"Wait, are ya serious? He just knew 'em all just like that?" Nnoitra questioned as he took a bite of the stir-fry his father, Gin, made for them.

"Nnoitra, don't talk with your mouth full." Aizen told him before taking a sip of his wine.

The taller teen closed his mouth to finish chewing. "But seriously, that kid is a wiz in history and he offered ta help ya with it? Damn you're lucky." Nnoitra mumbled the last bit to himself.

"I told him maybe on the tutor help thing. I don't know about it." Grimmjow stated as he stood from the table to wash his dish.

"Why not do it? It'd be a chance to figure out why you can't foretell with him." Gin stated with a glance over his shoulder. Both Aizen, and Gin knew about Grimmjow's ability to foretell people's deaths. It freaked the family out at first, but they've grown used to it. They just made him promise never to tell them how they are going to die.

"That's true, but I don't know. I mean, he's different, that's for sure. I don't know if it's a good different or the opposite." Grimmjow finished with his dish. Holding a hand towel, he made sure his hands were dry before sitting back at the table.

"Grimm, it's a chance to gain a new friend, one that you don't need to know the future of. He obviously wants to be your friend. So why not take this chance and be his?" Aizen questioned him; it made sense to Grimmjow when put that way. It was a chance for him to be friends with someone. Someone that he could hang out with and accidentally bump shoulders with, without the stress of knowing when he was to die.

"Just think about it overnight, talk to him in the morning. If you want him to be your friend, hang out with him. If not, let him know." Aizen seemed determined to have Grimmjow and Ichigo become friends. It was probably that parental instinct in him wanting one of his kids to have friends.

"Yeah. I'll think about it," he said as he turned to face the digital clock that sat on the stove. "Well it's late. I'm going to head home," he said as he stood from the chair.

"You know, this is your home too Grimmjow. You're more than welcome to stay whenever you'd like." Gin's voice called out to him as Grimmjow reached the front door.

"Ignore 'im Grimm. We all know why ya wanted to be out on your own." Nnoitra told him as he was walking right behind his friend like he always did. "I'll see ya tomorrow ne?"

Grimmjow just nodded as he stepped out into the night. The air felt cool, almost to where one would need a jacket if they were outside for too long. Wrapping his arms around himself, he huffed his breath before taking the ten minute track back to his small apartment.

Looking up, he could see the waxing moon. Chuckling to himself, he remembered the words from Renji earlier that day, about vampires and werewolves.

"Ahh-wooooo." He howled softly with a chuckle, despite not being a full moon, he knew all too well that there was no such thing. Tucking his arms closer to his form, he started to feel the chill of the air biting at the back of his neck. Stepping up his pace, he let out a breath. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he'd heard the clap of thunder sound from behind him. Turning quickly to look at the sky, he grumbled to himself. He hated the rain after what happened with his mother.

Turning away from the storm that was brewing, Grimmjow broke off into a sprint. The storm was coming his way pretty quickly, and he was still five blocks from his apartment building.

Reaching his building, he hurried into the entrance way just as the rain started to come down. It just missed him as the doors closed behind him. With a sigh of relief, he straightened his shirt as it seemed to have wrinkled from the sudden run he'd tracked.

Pressing 6 on the lift, Grimmjow rested against the back metal paneling of the box. Mulling over the things he'd spoken with his family over, he didn't raise his head right away when the doors opened. Stepping away from the wall, he took a step forward only to run head first into someone. Shaking himself off from the sudden encounter, Grimmjow looked up to see what he'd run into. What he saw he didn't expect.

"Hey Grimmjow." Said the green haired girl that always seemed to be with Ichigo.

"Oh hey..." He was at a loss for a name seeing as how he'd never actually talked to the girl.

"My name is Nelliel, but please just call me Nel." She said with an outstretched hand.

Grimmjow looked to the hand and back to her, "sorry I don't shake." He said before stepping around her, careful not to touch her. He didn't want to know the death scene of the girl that was trying to be kind to him. "You might want to take an umbrella, it's pouring outside." Grimmjow warned as he stopped in front of his door.

The girl seemed to frown, "you're joking. Dammit," she hissed out as she bit her thumb in thought. "Hey would you mind if I used your phone?"

Grimmjow looked from the door to the girl quickly, both eyebrows raised high. "Umm..." Looking away toward the handle of the door, he sighed, "sure why not." He agreed while reaching into his pocket and handing over the device.

Taking it with a smile, Nel unlocked the phone before dialing a number. Putting it to her ear she waited for a moment before someone answered on the other line. "Hey, it's raining and I'm at that apartment complex." She told the receiver. After a moment she nodded as though whoever it was on the other line could see her. "Yeah I know I should have brought my umbrella. But-"

Whoever it was on the other line seemed angry as they cut her off. Grimmjow could hear that it was a male's voice but that was all. "Oh come on Itsygo. It's not like I've never saved your butt from something or another." She spoke back.

The name she said made Grimmjow look to her in surprise. She was talking to Ichigo? That'd mean that he'd have the blue haired male's phone number thanks to caller ID.

"Yeah I know. Alright bye." She said before hanging up and holding the phone out to Grimmjow. "Sorry but could we hang out till he gets here? He told me to stay by the phone so he could get ahold of me when he gets here."

With a sigh, Grimmjow nodded and opened his apartment door, leaving the door open as he walked in so that she could follow.

"Wow, you have an amazing place." She said as she came in and instantly started looking over everything.

Grimmjow mumbled something incoherently to himself before pouring himself a glass of water, "Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he went to grab another glass.

"Yes please. Anything is fine." She said as she moved closer to the bed. Pointing down at the furniture piece, she looked back to him. "Is it alright for me to sit?"

Grimmjow gave her a nod as he poured water in the second glass for her. Picking up both, he moved across the room and held one out by the top for her to take. She seemed to understand that he didn't like physical contact too much.

"So Grimmjow where are your parents? Do they pay for this place for you?" She asked before taking a sip from the glass.

He sat down by the wall to her left, under a wide window. "No, my mother died when I was six. And I never knew my father." He stated nonchalantly before taking a gulp of water.

Nel looked into her own glass with a sad expression, "oh I'm sorry. It's hard to lose those close to you." She said this as though she understood the pain of losing someone.

"You lost someone you loved too?" Grimmjow asked without thinking. Once the question passed his lips, he bit down on his tongue as if to tell himself he shouldn't have asked that.

Nel looked even sadder now that the question was out. But there was a kindness in her eyes that showed she still held joy when thinking about that person. "Yes. He was very important to me. But he passed away a long time ago."

Taking another sip of water, Grimmjow just couldn't think of anything to tell the girl. It obviously wasn't going to be alright, the guy she loved obviously died. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize for bringing up the subject his phone rang out.

"Hello?" He questioned as he answered the unknown number.

"Grimmjow? Oh this is your phone? This is Ichigo. Is Nel there?" The orange haired boy's voice came out of the speaker and into Grimmjow's ear.

Blood rushed to his face as he held his breath. He didn't think that the boy would call back so quickly. It seemed he was quick at getting here. "Umm y-yeah she's right here." He murmured before handing the phone to the green haired woman.

Nel took the phone from her, but when she had, her fingers slid over the top of his own. A jolt of electricity jumped through him setting his heart at a fast pace. It was as though he was going to see someone's death scene. ' _No, don't show me how she's going to die. I don't want to know their names!'_ He shouted in his head, though he knew nothing would stop the images. But when she had removed her fingers from his with the phone in hand and still no images came into his mind, his eyes sprang open.

 _'What's going on here? Both her and Ichigo don't have a death scene? Are you fucking kidding me? There are two people who can't be seen dying?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry y'all this is mostly just a fuller chapter here.**

 **ok so I updated a little quick here. What can I say I'm excited to write more. It feels like forever since I've been writing and I don't like that feeling. I know some people want me to continue other stories right now. But at the moment all those stories are saved on a usb and I don't have a working computer to upload them from. It pains me really because I just went around rereading my stories and I now want to go write more of them. Again, I apologize.**

* * *

Nel was finally off the phone and about to leave his apartment. As she grabbed the doorknob, Grimmjow called out to her. Though when his voice left his mouth, he didn't have a clue of what he was going to say. 'Ask her about it. Ask her why you can't see it.' "Thank you Nel, I dont really have many friends, so it was nice talking to you." He said despite his thoughts.

The girl grinned and moved over to him as she gave him a hug. In truth, it was the first hug he'd gotten since his mother. Frozen for a second at the sudden contact, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Now you got two more friends. Both Ichigo and I are more than happy to be your friend." She said before pulling back to look into his sapphire blue eyes. "But you have to promise me you won't go dying all of a sudden. Wait till you're old and wrinkly." She giggled before winking at him.

Grimmjow was taken aback by this statement. But nevertheless he nodded in agreement to making that promise. "I think I can do that." He stated before finally releasing her. "Let me walk you down." He added before grabbing his phone and keys.

As the two walked, there was a joy filled silence between the two of them. It wasn't as awkward as Grimmjow pinned to to be. Clearing the lift and filing out into the lobby, they made it to the front doors where they could see the downpour. There was a blue car sitting just out front of the doors.

They could see the driver's side door open and out came Ichigo with a large black umbrella. Walking through the torrent, he pushed through the front doors with a huff of breath. "Geez Nelliel, you just had to forget your umbrella?" Ichigo questioned as he shook himself off from the cold weather and gave her an annoyed look. His eyes then fell onto Grimmjow, and for a moment no one said anything as they just stared at one another.

"Well I would have been soaked either way with that rain out there. Besides, made a new friend." She said as she gestured her hand toward Grimmjow with a smile.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry Grimm. She's gonna drive you insane." He laughed only to earn a slap in on the arm by her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're such an ass." She growled out before folding her arms in anger under those large boobs she held.

Both boys laughed lightly before. Grimmjow shook his head goofily. "It's alright. One of the only few friends have now, so she's gonna have to be able to entertain me well." He said with a sideways glance to Ichigo as he was now facing Nel.

The green haired girl noticed this and raised a brow with a grin. Pushing her boobs up to where they were almost popping out of her shirt, she leaned over to show them off for him, "oh I'm sure I can entertain you well enough." She challenged.

Leaning away from her slightly and turning his head away with a huff, Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah good luck." He said as his eyes were steadily set on the rain outside. And that's what did it, that action alone set into motion something he'd never intended. It set off a light inside Nelliel's head.

"Why Grimmjow, is it possible..?" She questioned with a mischievous tone and a sly grin on her lips.

Looking back to her with a raised brow in question, he shook his head before shrugging, "Is it possible what?"

Her grin grew even more. "Is it possible that you're gay?"

His face turned into a crimson red, and his eyes widened. "W -what? Where did you get that idea from?" He demanded to know. It was true however. Grimmjow had learned about his sexuality a while ago in middle school. He had a crush on a boy, but never really got close to him. Nnoitra was the only one who knew about this, so hearing Nel ask such a thing made him freeze up.

"You are aren't you? Otherwise, you'd have blushed and tried to look away but not really look away from my chest just now." She said with a triumphant pose with her fist in the air.

"Nelliel, don't patronize him. Your boobs would turn off even a straight guy, they're too big." Ichigo commented from behind her before grabbing the back of her shirt. "Now let's go. You've messed with him enough." The Strawberry told her in annoyance.

"Sorry Grimmy." Nel called as she was being yanked away.

Grimmjow waved halfheartedly before turning around. How could she so easily guess that? Just because he looked away from her when she tried to come onto him? It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, but it still had.

"Those two," he mumbled to himself as he made his way into the lift. "They're strange, really strange."

Crossing his arms around his chest, he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. With the ding I of the lift doors, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out the device, he looked through his messages, ' **Sorry about her, she's a bit nosey. Hey if you want to hang out sometime I'd be more than happy to pay for lunch or something.** ' It was from Ichigo.

Grimmjow had saved his number soon after he'd gotten a call back from the orange haired teen.

Smiling to himself, he replied quickly, ' **Sure, sounds great!** '

As he made his way into his apartment, he fell backward on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he rested his hands on his stomach and grinned to himself. To be honest with himself, he was excited about the thought of hanging out with someone who wasn't Nnoitra. So of course he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his best friend. " **So I'm gonna be hanging out with Ichigo and that Nel girl. Come with me so I'm not alone?** " Pressing send, he locked his phone and placed the device on his stomach.

His world was changing faster than he'd have liked originally. It was terrifying, but at the same time, thrilling. He didn't know what to expect with these two. Millions of questions ran through Grimmjow's mind. Who are they? What are they? How come he can't see how they're going to die? How did Ichigo save Loly from being hit by a car? But a question that came again and again to his mind, how long could he be friends with Ichigo until the orange haired male actually passes away? When is he going to die?

Having his phone vibrate on his stomach made him jump slightly as he'd forgotten that he texted his friend. Pulling the device up into the air, he went to swipe it to unlock, bit his fingers seemed to fumble the device and decide to let go. That fragile device fell from his grip and planted itself on his forehead. For a second his body didn't respond to the small accident, but when it registered in his brain, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. He'd heard of that sort of thing happening many times to other people, but not once had he actually thought that he would be someone to drop his phone on his face.

Holding the device with a firm grip this time, he read the message, " **Let me know whenever you go! Nel is HOT so you know I'll be there for ya!** "

Laughing he let his hand that held his phone fall above him onto the pillow that rested above him. He always knew. Nnoitra had a thing for big breasts, and Nel had some big ones.

* * *

 **ok so I want to know what you all think about Ichigo and Nelliel. What do y'all think they are? I mean, either way I am keeping my story the same as it is. I just want to know if I made it obvious yet or not. It may be a bit more simple an explanation that you might think!**

 **But anyway, I promise there'll be another update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for being so kind and so wonderful of readers! This is the most recent chapter written so it'll take me some time to write out the next one. I'm currently trying to enroll in school and in the process of getting a better job. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll update as soon as i get chapter 8 back from my beta, once I send it to them of course.**_

* * *

 _ **BAM!**_ A book fell right in front of Grimmjow's nose, causing him to shoot up into a sitting position with a start. "Jesus holy fu !" The blue haired male covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence as he stared up at his pink haired chemistry teacher.

"Jaegerjaquez, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mind not sleeping in my class during lectures."

The man said before pushing his glasses a little higher on his nose.

"Nice one." Nnoitra laughed quietly. "So when does the strawberry and Nel want to go out on our date?"

Grimmjow looked at him almost in a confused stare, "Strawberry?" He questioned the nickname for a moment. Thinking it over, his lips turned upward into a feral grin. "I like that."

This time Nnoitra couldn't help but laugh even louder. Szayelaporro turned around quickly with a glare and threw a pencil toward the boys. The piece of wood bounced off their desk and flipped over them onto the floor. Both boys sat up straight in their seats as though they didn't do anything wrong. "Boys, I am about one second away from sending you two out into the hall to stand till the end of class!" His face was turning more pink from his anger than his hair already was.

"Granz, sir." Nnoitra stood and placed a palm on top of his chest as though he were acting innocent and confused, "I don't know what you mean. We were sitting here paying attention this whole period." He was of course lying through his teeth and everyone knew it.

"Sit down Gilga." Their teacher hissed out before returning to his book.

"Seriously though, when are we going because I'd very much like to get to know little Ms. Nel over there." Nnoitra whispered as he sat down.

As Grimmjow heard this question, he glanced over towards the two that he was slowly becoming acquainted with, but when he saw the two, Nel was looking directly at him. She gave

him a wink and nodded her head toward Ichigo for a second. Seeing this and already understanding, Grimmjow turned back toward the front of the class. He wasn't going to look back over there toward them. No, he wasn't. He was going to pay attention today and not look over at Ichigo again. That's what he was doing; that's what he was telling himself as he tried to

secretly glance toward the two teens with unusual hair colors.

This time however, Nel was leaning over and whispering something in Ichigo's ear. The guy seemed to perk up a little. Those brown eyes turned to Grimmjow quickly and just stopped. The two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity for Grimmjow, as it was Ichigo who looked away first. The orangette turned back toward the teacher to continue listening to the lecture.

As he watched those chocolate brown eyes turn away, Grimmjow felt his chest start to dip. For a moment he thought that maybe it would be possible for him to be a little more than friends with the boy, but as it seemed, the other didn't have the same idea. Dropping his head to his desk, he sighed quietly, earning a glance from Nnoitra. He was about to attempt to go to sleep once again, but he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. Picking up his head, he looked back over to Ichigo. It had to have been a text from him. There were only three other people with his number, and one of them was sitting right next to him. Despite this thought, Ichigo didn't seem to take notice in Grimmjow's gaze.

Pulling his phone out stealthily, he looked at it as he was trying to avoid their teachers gaze.

" **Hey are you free tonight? Maybe we can go out for lunch after school?** " Sure enough, it was from Ichigo.

Looking from his phone over to the orange haired male, he wasn't expecting to catch those brown eyes looking back at him holding a smile. Seeing that smile though, made him smile in return. Instead of sending a message via text, he nodded inagreement but then paused. Looking down at his phone he typed out a message quickly before pressing send, " **Yeah I'd like that. But Nnoitra wanted to hang out today, is it okay if he comes too?** "

He could see Ichigo checking his device with a downward gaze while his face was still up toward the board. As it became obvious Ichigo was about to type something back, he looked up

quickly to check and make sure the teacher hadn't noticed him texting. Unfortunately for him, Szayelaporro was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. As their eyes met, Ichigo's in shock, and anger in Granz's, the pink haired teacher held out his hand.

"You'll get it back after class." Letting his head drop in defeat, Ichigo handed over the phone. However it didn't seem like he'd locked it because when Granz looked at it he raised a brow. "And whoever 'that hot guy' is, I hope he's not having his phone out in class either." He said as he read the name of the contact and let his eyes glance toward Grimmjow.

Of course he'd seen the text mention Nnoitra, so it was only natural that he would suspect the blue haired teen. Ichigo's entire face went a deep shade of red as the contact name was read

aloud. Nel was biting back a laugh; as was Nnoitra due to the fact that Grimmjow's face was just as red.

XXXXX

"Grimmjow please stay for a moment." Granz said as the bell rang out to release the students to lunch.

Dropping his head, he walked up toward the teacher's desk, "yeah?"

"I like that you're making new friends, and that you seem to have an admirer," he started as Ichigo came up to the desk, again with pink in his cheeks. Granz paused for a second to retrieve

Ichigo's phone and return it. Once that was done and the orange haired boy walked away, he continued. "Please try not to text or sleep in class any longer. If you're tired try to go to bed earlier."

Grimmjow nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes sir. Sorry sir." He said before turning toward the door.

"Oh and Grimmjow." Hearing his name again, he turned back toward the pink haired man with a raised brow. "Ichigo is a smart kid. He wouldn't like you if there wasn't something to like. Don't

doubt yourself tonight."

As he walked out of the class, he was a little confused. He wasn't doubting himself, though it felt like he was lying to himself as he thought that.

"Hey Grimmjow." A shy sounding voice came out.

Turning his head around he noticed Ichigo standing by the classroom door with his head lowered to the floor as if he were ashamed. Raising a brow, he walked up to the male and poked his forehead. It was strange for him, to willingly touch someone, but he didn't have the foresight with this person. So it seemed like a safe thing to do. "What's with the quiet tone?"

Ichigo looked up finally with a half smile. "Sorry if I embarrassed you at all in class," he said quietly.

Shaking his head, grimmjow turned and took a few steps before noticing that Ichigo's steps weren't in line with his own. Turning back around, he noticed the hurt in those chocolate brown orbs. "Well come on, I'm hungry, we can talk on the way." He said with a smile. Ichigo's features brightened at this as he stepped away from the wall with his hands in his pockets. He had actually thought that Grimmjow was either angry or just didn't want to talk to him anymore. Now that he'd said that one sentence, Ichigo had come from that little shy act and back to his usual self.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, but only a snack for now. We're going for lunch after school," he reminded with a little joy in his step now.

"Oh speaking of which," Grimmjow held the door for Ichigo to pass before following him out, "Nnoitra. Is it ok for him to join us?"

"Oh yeah, of course. It'll get Nelliel off our back too." Ichigo laughed as it seemed Grimmjow was relieved.

In truth, he was relieved that Nel would be leaving them alone, but also relieved that he wouldn't be without his best friend. As the two made it into the cafeteria, they both spotted Nel standing and waving at them rather enthusiastically. They looked at one another before they both started

to laugh.

There was no real reason to laugh other than the enthusiasm that Nel showed when she'd seen the two of them. So as they laughed, they walked toward the green haired girl. "What's so

funny?" Nel asked as she placed her hands on her hips with a pout. Seeing the girl do that pose made the two boys laugh even harder. Pouting even more, she turned toward her lunch and

started to eat with a frown gracing her lips.

Just as he went to place his bag on the floor, Grimmjow felt someone knock into him. Being pushed forward, he braced himself on the table as images flooded his mind: a dark haired boy,

standing at the top of a building looking down. Breathing heavily, Grimmjow shut his eyes as tight as he could. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to know. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out quietly with a hand on his back, but the blue haired teen didn't hear his voice. The images were

rushing his mind.

 _The boy stood there looking down, he looked back toward the doors that lead into the building. The boy was scared out of his mind, but he was standing there of his own free will._

"Ichigo grab him and bring him with you. Follow me." Nnoitra called out. Grimmjow felt as hands gripped him, but his mind was looking through the eyes of the boy.

 _He was shivering from the fear of standing on top of that building. The boy finally took a deep breath, and stepped forward. He stepped out and off the building, falling. The air rushed passed him, and it felt as though he were flying._

But all too soon, it was over. The image passed and Grimmjow was again back in his own body.

With his mind again with him, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. What he saw however were two very worried expressions. He would have jumped back if his back wasn't against the tree that stood in the courtyard. "What happened Grimmy?" Nel asked first as she placed her hand on the boy's forehead as though he was sick with a fever. With the contact he instinctively shied away. That action automatically made the girl's expression turn to even greater worry.

"Sorry Nel, I'm fine." He said as he placed his hand on his forehead. "It was just a headache."

Nnoitra stood behind Ichigo and Nel, he knew what had happened. "Grimmjow." His friend looked passed the two and onto him, "Again?" He asked.

It was a simple word, but it told the other two that it happened before and often. Grimmjow said nothing before looking to his hands that were placed between his open, outstretched legs. He just nodded, it happened again. He saw another person die. ' _Suicide. Ggio Vega. Jumped from the top of a fifteen story building. His step father hates him and he's always picked on in school_ ,' he thought to himself.

Ichigo looked from Nnoitra to Grimmjow; his own mind was reeling through ideas of what happened. He said nothing as he placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

Looking up from the ground, he looked into those worried brown eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." Standing up again he sighed and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. They all started

toward the cafeteria again, but Grimmjow and Nnoitra seemed to drag behind a little. It was alright by their two new friends, though Ichigo was straining himself a little to hear what they were saying.

"What happened this time?" Nnoitra asked.

"Suicide." Grimmjow answered simply with one word. That word made Ichigo almost choke in shock.

"Where?" Nnoitra's voice came again in an almost whisper.

"At the top of Zangetsu Inc." The blue haired male whispered back. It was getting a little more difficult for Ichigo to hear them now.

"Tomorrow?" He asked another one worded question.

"No. Three days." Three days from now would be Sunday. Ichigo looked over to Nel, her expression with a frown on her features. It was obvious that she didn't hear the boys talking as she would have surely hit him in the shoulder and pulled him away. With those few questions, and responses, Ichigo knew. He had to find out for sure. It could have been a fluke, or he could

just be referring to something else.

If what he was thinking was true, then Grimmjow would know his secret soon if he didn't already. He wasn't sure if that could turn out to be good or bad, but he was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is short. Turns out I had this one in my emails too. So I got it recovered and fixed it up as best I can. For some reason my beta isn't responding and quite honestly I don't remember if they did in fact edit this one already but I got tired of waiting. So here we go. I know the chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry for that. But I didn't really want to spoil the surprise too soon. Have fun! I already have chapter 9 written, y'all just gotta wait a week or so to read because I'm just an asshole like that ;)**

* * *

By the end of the class Grimmjow was back to his calm self. "Shit, he actually agreed ta let me go with?" Nnoitra asked with a grin. He was excited because of two reasons. One, he would get to hang out with Nel for a few hours. And two, he'd get free lunch. Girls and food. That was what made him love his best friend.

"Chill Nnoi, you're beginning to get annoying," Grimmjow huffed out with annoyance. Sometimes he'd want to hit the boy, but he knew better. It wouldn't end well for him if he did.

"Sorry butcha know I can't help it sometimes. You know I need ta get out more often." Nnoitra was right as usual. He was always inside because he usually only ever hung out with Grimmjow.

"Hey you two!" They heard come from behind them. Turning around just in time Grimmjow was able to sidestep the big busted girl like he had been doing so for years.

With the step, Nel tripped. Almost landing on her face, she was stopped by an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Nnoitra asked with worry. "Sorry, Grimm usually doesn't like hugs."

Grimmjow didn't really give a concerned look. It was the girl's own fault for not being able to stop when running and missing her target. Although he was sure that that bust was not going to help in such a situation.

"Nelliel, what did I tell you earlier?" Everyone heard Ichigo's voice before actually looking up to see him walking close.

Giggling, she scratched her head, "yeah I know. I just couldn't help myself though."

Shaking his head, Ichigo smiled toward his new friends, "are you all ready?" He asked before turning without their answer. He was headed toward a rather old looking truck.

As Nel stood and brushed herself off, she raised a salute toward her friend, "yes sir! We are ready sir!" She giggled before pulling out her own car keys and heading toward the same blue car that Ichigo had driven when he came to get her from Grimmjow's apartment building.

As he followed his friend, Grimmjow raised a brow at the brown truck, an older model Ford. The large wheels held the brown vehicle a good bit off the ground, just about two and a half feet. He opened the passenger's door, and slid into the cab. It was one large seat stretching to both sides of the vehicle. The old fabric on the seats had burn holes from cigarettes, a few oil and dirt stains in the carpet, and a few fast food bags on the floor. To be frank, the vehicle was a mess.

"Sorry for the mess, I sometimes seem to live out of my car." Ichigo said with a chuckle before pushing the key into the ignition and starting the truck up. The loud grumble from the engine made Grimmjow jump slightly, but it also sent a shock of joy through him. This orange haired male had not only a '97 Ford F350 Ranger, but it was a beast under the hood from how it sounded. The grumble roared even louder as he pushed the gas pedal a little to show that this vehicle mebt business.

Letting out a quiet breath, Grimmjow smiled to himself. If he were honest, classics always made him happy. It made him feel like people cherished the older forgotten things. Things that people would think have died.

As Ichigo pulled out of the parking spot, the truck growled and roared. It sounded like an animal chasing its next meal. "That is a beautiful sound." Grimmjow said over the sound of the engine.

"You think that's nice?" Ichigo laughed before pushing on the gas rather roughly and sending the cab of the truck into the road, and the bed sliding sideways. The tires didn't seem to want to grip the tarmac as they spun. But with that one little step, this beast in machine form roared even louder and became any mechanic's wet dream.

Holding onto the door for leverage, Grimmjow grinned to himself before looking to his orange haired driver. "I could totally get used to this beauty " He said with a laugh.

The raised brow and slight smile on Ichigo's features went unnoticed by his new friend.

"So That Hot Guy huh?" Grimmjow snickered as his gaze shifted slightly to his left to see the orange haired driver.

Ichigo's face instantly enveloped in a blush while his lip folded under his teeth. "I'm sorry about that."

Shaking his head with a grin, Grimmjow looked directly at him this time. "Sorry? What's there ta be sorry for?" For a moment they were both silent. But in that moment, Ichigo looked incredibly cute to his new friend.

'I can't believe someone out there thinks that I'm hot.' Grimmjow thought to himself before looking forward toward the road again. He was happy with the moments he was living in right now. He felt like a normal human. But the more he dwelled on this, the more the nagging feeling pushed its way to the front of his brain. He wanted so badly to ask Ichigo what was going on, why he couldn't see the way that he dies. But that wouldn't end well for him, he'd have to tell Ichigo that he could see how people die. And that's not something people usually talk about on a date.

"Ah we're here!" Ichigo said as he pulled into a small parking lot. He quickly found a spot and pulled in.

Shutting off the vehicle, Ichigo moved to get out of the truck. But something made him pause and turn to his blue haired companion. "Grimmjow, have you ever heard of Soul Reapers? Or well, shinigamis?" He asked with a raised brow.

This stumped Grimmjow. What was this? It made no sense to him, "do you mean like the gods of death?"

Ichigo's only response was a nod, but his features were stern.

"I don't believe in any kind of gods." He stated before pulling the handle to the door.

"Alright." Ichigo seemed to smile slightly at the answer he was given.

It was a strange question, but Grimmjow didn't dwell on it as he stepped out of the truck and was instantly enveloped in a hug from Nelliel. Instantly, he froze up waiting for the scene to present itself in his mind. But it still didn't come with her. As his form began to thaw, he relaxed a little before looking at the green haired girl. "Could you please let me go?" He asked as politely as he could.

She glanced up at him and grinned before shaking her head 'no.'

"I'm sorry Nel, Grimmy doesn't really like to be touched." Nnoitora said as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

With his touch to the girl, Grimmjow's eyes widened. Everything rushed in his mind. A hospital, the clock on the wall read October 15th 2085 at exactly noon. There was a man laying on the bed who had to be near 90 years old, if not older. But then it dawned on Grimmjow as he watched the scene. The elderly man on his deathbed had no left eye. It was Nnoitora.

It only dawned on Nnoitora what was going through his friend's mind when he looked from the green haired girl to his best friend. He quickly removed his hand from her and stood there wide eyed with his friend. Neither of them had thought that Grimmjow's power would react like this.

"Grimm? Did you just?"

Hesitantly, Grimmjow nodded his head. Yes, he just saw his best friend's death scene. "Yeah, I saw." He said without even thinking about who was around.

Both Nelliel and Ichigo looked from one another before looking to him. Saying nothing, they smiled and walked toward the café. "Come on y'all, I doubt any of us want to stand out in this heat for so long," Nel called before walking through the awaiting door with Ichigo holding it.

* * *

 **I'm let me know what y'all have to say? What did y'all rant about this time? And just saying, that truck in the story is based off a real truck that my best friend owns. Its fucking godly powerful and it slides so easily on the road. So. Much. Fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so I'm posting this two nights earlier than I said I would. I like to tease :) well here's a little more of what's going on in this world of death. I promise next chapter will make you freak. Its going to be so much fun! Now I'm off to write chapter 11! Leave some loves please~ i don't know what day I'll post chapter 10. But i will eventually!**

* * *

It was growing dark by the time Ichigo had dropped off both Nnoitra and Grimmjow back at the bluenettes apartment.

"You saw my scene didn' you?" Nnoitra asked with a seldom expression as he sat on the edge of the bed once inside the small apartment. His gaze lifted to his blue haired friend who was leaning against the door. He didn't want to say anything, so instead, he'd just nodded.

With a sigh Nnoitra just shrugged before looking up to his friend. "Do I at least go out with a bang?" He asked with a grin.

"You pass away in your sleep in about 80 years." Grimmjow answered quietly.

Nnoitra's expression turned to grim. "You can't be serious, I die in ma sleep? Please tell me dat I wasn't in no damn hospital!" He was looking for reassurance from his friend, but found none.

Falling back into the bed, he growled. "Naw fuck dat." he said softly, "I choose how I'm going to go. Nd dat ain'tit."

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow said before moving toward the dresser that sat to the left of his bed. Sifting through clothes, he grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants before heading toward the bathroom that sat across the way in his small studio apartment.

"Nnoi, I'm gonna get ready for bed, you can stay if you want but I'm not going to be doing much else tonight." he said before opening the door and heading in. He didn't close the door yet as he still needed to grab a towel from the side closet.

"Naw I'm good." The one eyed teen said as he stood from the bed, "I'll let dads know everything is ok with you when I get home." He said as he headed toward the door, "Nd let's keep dat scene o' mine a secret, kay?"

Grimmjow waved him off as he came out and grabbed a black towel and headed back into the small bathroom.

With Nnoitora now gone, Grimmjow stripped down to his boxers before moving across the apartment where a stereo stood next to the large floor-to-ceiling window that took up the entirety of the wall to the right of the bed. Turning on the Bluetooth setting he connected his phone and started playing his music.

Once the tunes started to fill the apartment, Grimmjow began to think back to the scene he'd seen earlier that day. Nnoitra was going to die old. It came as a relief as he then knew that he would be able to live a full life.

XXXXX

It had become near noon the next day when muffled sounds could be heard from the insides of an abandoned home. The house was on its last legs as it was once set ablaze a few years back. The house was supposed to be scheduled for demolition but something with the paperwork had gone wrong and the demolition team was cancelled for a few months.

"That's ridiculous. Grimmjow can't be a soul reaper. He wouldn't even be our friend, let alone let us live if he were." Nelliel sat on a disgusting looking, worn baby-puke-green couch. The couch sat in the middle of a room that held black scorch marks on the walls, and some walls even held no paneling.

"Nel listen, I told you that I heard him talking with Nnoitra yesterday about the boy he bumped into. He was talking about the kid committing suicide." Ichigo explained as he sat at a burned desk with a glass of iced tea. "I don't think he's aware of us being espada though. I don't think he even realizes what a soul reaper is!" He exclaimed as he sifted through papers that sat atop the desk.

Nel stopped looking at the magazine that she'd swiped from the neightbors mailbox. "If he is a soul reaper. You know what we have to do."

Standing she came to Ichigo's side, "how many times have you come into contact with him?" she asked before sitting on the desk that didn't seem like it would hold her weight.

Ichigo didn't respond. He didn't know really. "Wait a second he knows Loly right? What if he saw her death scene and you saved her?" Nelliel asked with a glare.

"I didn't save her. You and I both know that. If anything I've cursed her!" The orangette's features seemed to drop at the mention of the black haired girl.

"You gave her a longer life, how is that a curse?" Nel ran her fingers through her friend's hair; the softness of his locks made her smile slightly.

"How is it a curse? Nel! You can't be serious, you know damn well that those we extend the lives of don't live much longer. Their souls know they should have died! We extend their time and their souls try to correct that time. We are an anomaly, saving someone creates an anomaly, and more often than not, time will correct itself." Ichigo now stood and moved away from her.

"Time didn't correct itself when I was supposed to die. I was the third espada, you were the first. How did neither of us get errased from time yet?" Nel moved after her friend, through the scorched door frame that lead to what was once a kitchen.

"That's why I need to check on her. If I don't make sure she's okay, you know time will fix itself!" Ichigo rested his hands on the counter with his head down in shame. "Even you were supposed to die."

Nel frowned, placing her fingers on her hair where a scar once was. "I know. But I didn't. And I didn't commit suicide either. We are alive, and so is Loly."

With a scoff, Ichigo glared at her harshly, "Alive? Is that what we are?" His expression soured as he looked back to the broken sink. "Do you really believe we can be considered alive? And Loly's soul is quickly rejecting life, she's going to be lost soon."

Nel moved to rest herself against the counter before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Itsygo, you are alive. You're flesh and blood and your heart is still beating." She said this as she placed her hand over his chest.

Pulling her hand away he shook his head, "Nel, the only reason my heart still beats is because I didn't give up once a long time ago. Now, I don't see the point in this pseudo life." He moved away from the counter to stand in the middle of the scorched room. "Our time stopped. We don't age, we can't grow old, we don't get sick! For fifteen-hundred years I've been living in this bubble that is unaffected by time."

Nel frowned slightly. She hated how he was right. After their lives were extended, they haven't aged. She knew that he was older than her, considering he saved her once five-hundred years ago.

He finally stopped his rant when he'd heard the sound of his cell phone ring from across the house.

Moving across the room to pick up the device, he looked at the name on the screen before biting his lip. "Hey Grimmjow," he said as he answered. Waiting a moment for a reply, he smiled to himself, "yeah sure I can help with your history homework."

He talked for a moment longer before saying his goodbye. When he finally hung up the device, he looked to Nel with a seldom look on his features, "I'm sorry for yelling Nel. I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back with food later."

The girl didn't say anything, simply rested herself against the counter of the scorched kitchen. When she finally heard the food's soft click from closing, she shook her head. "You really are stupid Ichigo. Time didn't correct you, because there's nothing to correct. You just don't see it do you, you already found a reason to continue living."

* * *

 **ok so wow Ichigo is old here lol. I made Ichigo take over the place of Starrk in the espada. Sorry, there won't really be any other espada showing up. I'm not too into making new characters for this story unless of course I just use them to kill off lol. Onice I'm finished with this story though I got something in the works I'm sure you'll all love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for continuing with me on this journey. I'm so glad that every one of you are willing to put up with my sporadic off and on tendencies. For that I apologize and I also give you this new chapter!**

* * *

Grimmjow sat in a coffee shop at exactly 11:30 with his Polaroid camera sitting in the table. Nnoitra was sitting across from him. Both half a cup of warm coffee on this chilly morning. It seemed a cold front came through as there seemed to be a light fog.

"You said he would just at noon. Why are we here so early?" Nnoitra asked as he sipped his half-cut coffee; too much caffine always ended badly for him.

Grimmjow nodded toward the sidewalk. When him one-eyed friend turned to look he took quick notice of the emotional boy walking across the street after looking both ways.

Pulling up the camera quickly, Grimmjow snapped a picture of him and pulled it down before he could be noticed because of the flash. "He's scared."

"Well duh? He's about to jump off a building to 'is death. Wouldn't you be?"

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Silly if you ask me," he whispered as he looked at the boys face in the picture "why look both ways when you are about to commit suicide anyway?"

His friends shrug told him that he hadn't the slightest idea either. When the boy had entered Zangetsu Inc. the two that sat in the coffee shop turned back toward one another. They said nothing as time ticked by. Within the next twenty-five minutes, they turned back toward the building, toward the top. All the way up on top of the fifteenth floor, stood a figure.

"Now." Grimmjow said aloud. And the boy took a step off the edge of the building. Nnoitra looked back down at his coffee quickly so he couldn't see the scene unfold in front of him. But Grimmjow watched. He watched as the wind rushed through the boys hair, how it kicked around his form before there was no more wind. He watched when there was an opening of people standing at the corner began to cross the street. It wasn't till those people took a step out did the body fall lifeless on the pavement.

Grimmjow was sure the thud from the weight was loud. People gathered around and one girls scream could be heard almost simutaniously to the boy hitting the ground. It was thanks to that scream did Nnoitra finally look up from the black contents of his coffee toward the group of pedestrians that gathered around the boys body.

"This is sick," the taller of the two commented softly; "why didn't we try to stop him?"

Grimmjow pulled out a sharpie and began to write Ggio Vega. Suicide. After writing the date and time, he put the picture and marker away in his pocket.

"Whose to say that we could even save him?" Grimmjow asked before taking a sip of his coffee. He and Nnoitra looked to be the only two within a block radius that didn't seem to be freaking out about the guy that just jumped fifteen stories to his death. The whole shop had it's customers running out to see if any of them could help.

"We could have grabbed him and pulled him back."

Grimmjow raised a brow and looked out toward the crowd, "and what if trying to pull him back was what made him fall? What if someone grabbing him was actually a trigger that made him freak out and trip and fall? That would make it look like a murder on your part."

Finishing his drink, Grimm stood from his seat and pulled out his phone. "I'll see you later. I need to finish my homework." He said before calling someone and walking out the cafe door.

"Sometimes you make so much sense it's scary." Nnoitra said as he looked back to the scene before watching his friend walking down the road in the phone. Shaking his head he finished his drink before standing. But before he left, he sighed to himself before picking up the Polaroid camera that sat next to him.

XXXXX

Grimmjow had been sitting at his table with an open history book and homework sitting in front of him for nearly twenty minutes before there was a soft knock on his door. He had been searching through his textbook for the better half of those twenty minutes for the proper passage. But still to no avail. When the knock came, it was a welcome distraction from his current dilemma for now.

Upon opening the door, his serious expression seemed to morph into a slight smile. He didn't know how someone could have such a presence on him. He didn't know, but that didn't mean he cared either. The feeling he got when he saw the orange haired boy that was now standing in front of him with a silly grin on his face, made those butterflies on his stomach flutter faster.

"Hey." Grimmjow said sheepishly before moving to the side to allow his guest to come inside.

"Nice place." Ichigo said as he came in and finally got to look around. All he'd gotten to see before was the blue haired boy's front door. This was his first actual look inside Grimmjow's dwellings.

The single room apartment want as small as one would think. It held enough room for Grimmjow's large king sized bed to rest against one wall; an L-shaped couch, and loveseat, sitting next to the counter that separated into the kitchen. A table sat in the center of the couches for people to rest drinks on. There was no television in the room however, much to Ichigo's surprise. Sitting at the head of the bed sat a small shelf that looked like it one sat up too quickly they'd bang their head on one shelf that hung over. Sitting on that alone shelf sat a small black wooden box. Over by the wall sized window sat a small wooden round table with two chairs sitting on opposite sides. A small three-drawer redwood dresser sat to the left of the bed, and a redwood desk sat to the right. Papers strewn over the surface of the wood showed that he had been working on his homework not too long ago.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts on the apartment by the voice that came from the small kitchen.

"Oh yes thank you. Water is fine." He'd replied as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other.

Nodding his head Grimmjow went ahead and grabbed two glasses before filling them both with Water from a filtered pitcher in the fridge.

"So what are you stuck on with your homework?" Ichigo asked as he intentionally drifted his fingers over Grimmjow's hand when he had taken the glass. He was observing every reaction he got from the blue haired boy from the contact. He was determined to find out if he was correct or not. But now he was beginning to doubt himself as Grimmjow didn't react to the touch now.

"I just can't seem to pay attention to it for very long. History is just so boring to me." He answered as he grabbed his textbook and homework from the desk and headed toward the couches.

Once he say down it was obvious that he moved to that distance so he would be far enough to not touch the orange haired boy. Of course Ichigo wasn't about to let that happen as he got up and moved over to Grimmjow. Sitting next to him, he intentionally placed his knee right against the other's.

"Well come on, where are you. I'll help you focus the best I can." He said with a soft smile but a devious gleam in his eyes.

Grimmjow wasn't so sure it was that smart of an idea to ask the boy to help him out when he noticed that gleam in the boy's eyes. He didn't feel like he was actually going to get any of the work done. But if that was the case, he would just tell his teacher about his, distracting, study partner.

Upon opening up the book, Grimmjow pulled the hard covers into his lap as he ran his finger over the page and then stopped on a passage. "Here, I hardly even understand the words they're saying here." He said as he looked up from the page. His breath hitched in his throat as he noticed Ichigo leaning over his shoulder looking at the page. The boys hair was so close that he could smell the strawberry scented shampoo that he undoubtedly used the morning of. But what true my sent his senses into over drive was the warmth of the other's hand grasping his own.

Ichigo was moving the blue haired male's finger across the page as he was reading; like a pointer someone would use to keep their placement.

By this time Grimmjows features were a scortching pink from the proximity of the other. But with all his strength he pulled his hand away from the other's grasp. However without moving his knee or the rest of himself, Ichigo believed that he was okay with being this close. It seemed that the other was just shy when it came to obvious touching.

"Okay so, what exactly can I do to help here? Do you need me to read it aloud for you or?" he ended the sentence halfway when he looked up from the book. The orange haired boy himself didn't realize just how close he actually was. He could see now just a slight dust of pink in the other's cheeks, and his wide blue eyes held a hint of lust with a handful of curiosity.

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered from those blue orbs down to those lips, just in time to see a pink apendage flick out to set them just slightly. There was hesitation in Grimmjow's eyes when Ichigo had looked up once more. And in that hesitation, a hand came up from the textbook to cup around the back of Grimmjow's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss.

The feeling was new to Grimmjow, having someone so close, having such a tender feeling running through him. He would almost say that he didn't know this feeling. But it would be a lie, he'd just forgotten what it felt like to be touched by such a loving hand. It has been years since his mother's passing, and that was the last time he allowed anyone to touch him.

As quickly as Ichigo had initiated the semsation, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen." He said before moving to get up from the couch.

Before he could get more than a step away, Grimmjow's fingers wrapped around the orangette's wrist. He held him there for a moment before he stood. The blue haired male stayed quiet for a moment before leaning into the other slightly. It was hardly any weight, but it was enough for the blue.

Looking into those chocolate colored eyes, Grimmjow felt as though it would be okay. What was it he felt was going to be okay? Well, everything. That's what.

Leaning into him a little more, Grimmjow placed his lips against the other tenderly. It wasn't short like the last one. And this one he initiated. But it felt real, it felt like it would last.

With this feeling still lingering, Grimmjow tried to press the kiss to last just a moment longer. Longer than before. Longer than it is.

Before he could pull away to breathe however, images flashed in his mind. It felt like he was seeing someone's scene. The images flickered like a tv going in-and-out with static. His mind reeled.

Blood, blood everywhere. There was a car. A green car.

The images that flashed through his mind weren't as clear as a regular scene would have been to him. It was like someone cut and pasted the scene. Only showing him pieces they wanted him to see.

Blood was on the ground. Around someone's body. A green car was stopped a little ways down the road. A chill came through the spine of the victim. Their blood was running cold.

Just as he was coming back to reality, one last image flashed to him.

Gray skies. It was raining. Then it was dark. Everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so to be honest I don't know how I feel about this chapter. But this scene was needed sooner or later. it just happened to come in now. I planned for that of course. My storyline has a plan I promise! Let me know what you think about this, let me know what you like or not! I love hearing all kinds of feedback no matter what is to be said.**

* * *

The images flickered through his mind repeating after each time. It felt strange to see them over and over but he unable to see who was dying. Every time he saw someone's scene It was always as though he were standing next to them throughout the time. But now it was as though he was inside their body. He couldn't see who was going to die, and the images of how they were going to die were static and gray.

With the images flashing faster and faster in his mind, Grimmjow began to focus on the small details surrounding the scene. What kind of car, what street, who was around; did they hold an umbrella?

As the scene repeated he tried to force it to slow in his mind. He tried to look things over carefully. He didn't touch anyone other than Ichigo. Who's scene was he seeing? It couldn't have been the orange haired male's because he didn't have one.

Groaning, Grimmjow placed his hand on his forehead and sat upright. His hand that went behind him to brace himself upright touched something soft.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was in his own apartment, no one else seemed to be around.

"Finally woke up huh?" Grimm heard from behind him. "Are you alright? You just suddenly passed out on me there."

Turning to see Ichigo sitting at the head of his bed, Grimmjow bit his lip and turned His face toward his lap in shame. "Yeah sorry, I don't know what happened." Wait, there was something out of place when he'd looked at the boy just now.

His head whipped back around and his eyes went wide. Ichigo was sitting at the head of his bed, his legs crossed with a small stack of polaroid pictures in hand. He was flipping through them with a curious gaze. "Well I'm glad that you're okay-"

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow interrupted as he jumped to grab the pictures. But Ichigo was quick and moved out of reach quickly, flipping through each one.

"What's the problem? You took these of people. And you have a name and a date on each one." He said as he looked at another one, the lady who was crushed next to the construction sight. "Are these that personal for you? What are you a stalker or something? No." Ichigo denied his own question as he dodged another grasp at the photos. "You don't seem the type and there's no doubles of people. People watching?" He ducked under a swing at the photos as though dodging was the easiest thing in the world. "But you would have to like people." He corrected himself once more; "no. You have a name meaning you know each person. And a date of when this was taken." He finally reached the last photo. The photo of the boy that had jumped from the hiding today. "This one, Vega." He finally stopped moving and the photos were snatched out of his grasp. "I heard the news on the way here that he committed suicide. Meaning those are photos of people who are now dead. But each photo is of someone when they were alive and well. Meaning you took the photos before they died, meaning you knew they were going to die, which therefore means you can see how people die and when. You're a shinigami."

Grimmjow held onto the photos for dear life. How did Ichigo figure such things from just looking at photos of people. Yes he had one that was reported the same day but no one could have known that everyone of the photographed people were all dead.

"How on earth..." Grimmjow questioned lightheartedly as he gazed down at the photos. Without even thinking it over he shook his head and moved to the small box that was still sitting open on his bed. Stuffing the photos back in, he closed it and put it back on the shelf above his bed. "Leave."

"Grimm, talk to me." Ichigo whispered as he moved closer.

"I said leave! You had no right to look through that! You shouldn't delve into other people's lives! You don't have the right to look into my past or question what I do. You had no right to bring these people back into the light! They're dead! You wouldn't understand! Someone who doesn't have a death couldn't possibly understand why I have these photos!" Grimmjow didn't look toward the other. But once he heard his own words his hands cupped around his mouth, he just told someone about their death, about their undeath really.

"You're wrong. I have every right to delve into their lives and their deaths. What right does someone who doesn't have a death to reach into the past you ask?" Ichigo got close now, his eyes burning with irritation, "because I had to live through all of those deaths. A soul reaper has no right trying to stop the flow of time, it's against who you are, and if you even try you're just shortening your own time. Time doesn't like it when people get in her way. The only way for you to save someone is to sacrifice your own damn life!"

Standing from his bed, Grimmjow felt a fire in his belly, "I try to help. I try to make sure people are okay! I know I can't stop them from dying but I don't forget them! I'm the only person that seems to fucking care in this damned city!" His voice cracked slightly on the word 'damned' as his eyes threatened to loose tears.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned with slight concern. He didn't realize just how much the boy was affected by his power.

"Stop. I didn't ask for this shinigami-soul-reaping-whatever! I can't help it that I see how people are going to die just by a touch! Do you think I want to see how people die when I touch them? Do you not get it?" he threw his arms outward as though to show what he meant, "I can't get close to people because I fear that I'm gonna see how they're gonna die and that they're gonna die before me! I have seen thousands of people die right before my eyes and I wasn't even there at the end."

"I've seen millions die. I sat back and watched as the world went through cycles, I've watched as people's lives go from birth till they were put in the ground from dying of old age. Over a millennium! I've had to endure death and birth for a millennium!" Ichigo had enough of the self-pity coming from the blue haired male.

"How old are you?"

Chocolate brown eyes were wide with surprise and amusement. His lips split into a silly grin and his chest heaved from laughter, "that is all you have to say? How old am I?" laughing outright now, he had to hold his sides from the slight pain that was coming up from too much laughter. "Out of everything you can ask, that is what you come up with?"

He felt silly now that the thought of that being his only question had been introduced to his mind. Here was someone who could tell him the answers to questions he's had for a while. But he was only curious about the others age.

Turning back to the box of photographs, he bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to opening up to people because of this curse of mine."

"Curse? Grimmjow, that's not a curse. Sure it may seem like it. But you're a gift to all of those people in that box there. Grimm, you went out of your way to remember each of them, you gave each of them something to be remembered by. Even if it's just by some stranger." Ichigo moved next to the blue haired male again, leaning close. "Grimm." He whispered now as he was close enough to the others side to where he would be heard.

When those blue eyes met the brown again, they softened. "Thank you." He said just before he felt the other's hand run along his jaw. His breath hitched with the touch, and his eyes fluttered closed. It felt soft and calming.

His mouth moved to speak, but no words came out; just a small squeak. It was embarrassing until he felt the other's lips cover his own lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! I'm sorry for such a long wait! Please forgive me! For some reason I only really get in the mood to write when it rains. And thanks to my being in Florida I'm more inspired than ever because it's been raining for almost a month straight here! Well I hope you enjoy and please don't get upset with me for the late post and how I end this chapter ;P**

* * *

With rain coming down in buckets outside the large window that covered Grimmjow's wall, he grumbled to himself as he threw his blankets back over his head. It was another dark weather day, and he really didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed. But all good things come to an end as his phone rang on the night stand next to him. With a loud sigh, he reached from under the covers and grasped the device before swiping to answer. He didn't even look to see who was calling.

"Hello?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Where the hell are you? It's second period dude! I'm getting my ass chewed off here because I'm supposed to apparently be your keeper according to the damn teach!" He heard Nnoitra holler into the phone before he heard speaking in the background.

"I'm in bed. Bye." Grimmjow said softly before hanging up without a reply from the other. He tossed his phone back onto the nightstand and stuffed his head under the pillow once more. He intended to stay like that for as long as he possibly could. But his phone dinged with a text before he could drift off once again.

Reaching for the device once more, he'd pulled it under the pillow with him and unlocked it. A message from Nnoi of course. _'Dude not cool y am I gettin yelled at cuz yer ass ain't here?'_ With a soft huff of entertainment, Grimmjow ignored the message and pulled his blanket around him as tight as he could. He hated the weather when it rained, it was always so dark and dreary, it reminded him of the past.

Lifting the pillow to look out toward the rain, he grumbled to himself. It was impossible for him to stay in bed all day and he knew that. If Nnoitra didn't call him again to yell at him, he'd most certainly come over and do it personally. Either way Grimmjow knew that he'd be getting an earful of complaints from the other sooner or later.

Thinking this over made Grimmjow throw the blankets off him and stand up, his bare feet touching the cold hardwood floors sent a shiver over him. Walking to the window he placed his hand against it, watching as the surrounding glass fogged from his body heat against the cold of the transparency. A knock at the door however made his already rigid form jump; his head whipping around toward the door, eyes a little surprised by the noise, he just stood there staring at it.

Grimmjow finally moved toward the wooden piece that barricaded him from whomever it was that was coming to visit. Looking through the peephole to see who it was that was out there, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw a head of green hair standing on the other side.

"Oh come on Grimmy, I know you're in there Itsygo told me you weren't in class today." She said in her usual energetic tone.

"Hang on, I need to get dressed." He sighed out before turning and heading toward his dresser. He wasn't too surprised to see Neliel there, but that didn't mean he was expecting it, or wishing for it. In fact quite the opposite.

Once he finally got on a plain black V-neck, and a pair of jeans that held loosely to his waist, he opened the door, only to get tackled by the girl who seemed impatient from waiting. "Grimmy!" She hollered, her voice loud enough to make him cringe. However that wasn't the pain that bothered him. The real pain came before he even landed on the ground.

 _Rain. It was raining, then static. The voices of people, he could hear them all around him, but he couldn't make out words, nor could he detect any voices he knew. More static._ Grimmjow landed on the floor on his back, Nel's arms around him in a hug, but her hand was behind his head as to make sure he didn't get injured. _He felt the rain against his cheeks as he looked toward the sky, as he looked toward Grimmjow._ It was another scene and he already knew it. But this one was different from the others. He couldn't see the face of the victim, he couldn't see any pedestrians, but he could hear them, and he could feel what it was that the person standing there felt. He could feel each drop of rain that touched the other form's skin. He could feel the person's heartbeat, and he knew that the person here knew that their time was almost up." _This rain, I can't believe it's during this damn rain."_ The voice that came from the faceless form in front of his had no tone. It was as if it was a generic voice, the voice one thinks in. He didn't exactly hear the voice, but he could see that the person had lips, and that they were speaking. But the words just seemed to come to his mind. Then an umbrella passed over his face, and a green car came into view.

Gasping for air, the scene was gone, and Grimmjow was back to the real world. His heart was beating frantically, and his breath was short. His head shifted from side to side as his brain was trying to keep up with what had just occurred. He heard a voice and his eyes locked onto a startled Nel.

"Grimmjow?" Her voice repeated his name, this time reaching his ears.

"Sorry, could you get off me please?" He asked as he tried his best to conceal the desperation in his voice.

Nel stood up and held out a hand toward the blue haired male, only to have it ignored. He got up on his own and walked toward the window. "So... Um... What brings you here?" He asked as he rested his head against the window, watching as his breath fogged it up.

Nel moved to stand next to him with her head tilted toward the window, "Ichigo told me." She said in a stoic voice.

Grimmjow just shut his eyes and sighed. "And I also heard about you two. Though he never told me how one becomes an immortal."

Turning to face inward toward her features just as stoic as her voice now, "We weren't born like this if you really want to know. There have been a few immortals that were young enough to be called infants, but they didn't survive." She glanced over to see that Grimmjow's attention was now fully on her. "You see, immortals are created by an obstruction in time. I was supposed to die long ago; I received a blow to the head you see. A man hit me in the head. Five hundred years ago, I was supposed to die in the woods, killed by my own brother. But for some reason, Ichigo was there. He saved me, you see he shoved my brother at the same time that he swung, and just slightly, he managed to hit lighter than he tried for. He knocked me out, and thought I was dead. Hell even I thought I was dead.

"Anyway, I will explain that in order for one to become an immortal, they need to live through the death scene that they've been written. Usually in order to survive it, another immortal is required to intervene but it's not impossible for someone to survive without one around. Ichigo for example, is the only espada that I know of that survived his own death without the assistance of another immortal.

Grimmjow listened to the explanation from the girl. And while listening, there was no shock, no sadness, no joy, or surprise, his features were stoic, and his mind was accepting of the words she'd given him. For a moment, he seemed quiet, but after a minute he nodded. "I get it now. That's why he was able to step in and save Loly from being hit by that car."

Nel nodded but held herself as if introverted for some reason; her arms were behind her with her hands planted against the window. Her chin was down and her shoulders were turned inward. It was as if she were either embarrassed or upset about what she was about to say next. "He doesn't consider it saving someone when he protects them from their death. He doesn't always mean to protect them, but sometimes he just can't help but step in."

Grimmjow moved away from the window, crossing his arms over his chest, "so than how did Ichigo survive?" He asked before turning to look at Nel for an answer.

She looked down toward the tips of her toes, "he doesn't talk about it. He never told me that, every time I bring it up, he just kind of shuts down and leaves." Slipping his arms into a jacket, the blue haired male looked to his guest.

"Let's go get something to eat at the cafe down the street." He said before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys.

Nelliel didn't argue, she just followed along without a word. Normally it would cause an awkward feeling in the air for two people to be walking along a hallway silently, but with these two, it was obvious that they were comfortable with the idea of silence. However just as they were making their way into the elevator, both of their phones rang in unison making them both jump slightly by the sudden noise. They looked from one another before fishing out their devices.

"Hello?" Grimmjow was the first to answer his once he saw that Nnoitra was the one calling him.

"Ay buddy, I'm in the lobby down stairs, was thinking of coming up but then figured you might want to get something to eat?" His friend asked from the other line.

With a soft chuckle he nodded to no one in particular, "actually I'm already on my way down there with Nel. We were gonna go over to Rukongai for a snack. We'll be in the lobby in a sec."

"Oh Nel's with you? Awesome, I got Ichigo here with me!" He said with a laugh.

Letting out a sigh, Grimmjow simply hung up on the other while he and Nel waited for the elevator to finally reach the ground floor. "Ichigo wanted to make sure that I was with you; he's the one that called me." She said with a flirty smile toward the blue haired male.

Once the doors to the elevator opened, Grimmjow could feel heat rising to his face quickly. Ichigo and Nnoitra were standing side by side talking. Nnoi of course sported his favorite white tank-top and black jeans look, with the tank being completely see-through thanks to the weather. Ichigo wore a red plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his hair was darker due to the rain, and with the water dripping from his locks, it was obvious that neither had an umbrella. His dark jeans were a tight fit for him, and his black converse squeaked when pivoted on the tile floors of the lobby.

"Hey there Grimm." Ichigo said with a two fingered salute.

Grimmjow dropped his head slightly to watch where he was walking before walking passed the other two. For some reason, he just couldn't look the male in the eye, something about the situation made him nervous and anxious at the same time.

"Hey." Ichigo called as he reached for the blue haired male's arm. Upon contact, Grimmjow went rigid, his mind went black for what seemed like years. The sounds of small bells ringing made their way into his mind. He didn't understand, he tried to look left and right, but there was nothing. Nothing but black, and the feel of rain.

The feel of rain, and the heat of fire. That's all that Grimmjow could make out in the darkness. The nothingness felt like it was driving Grimmjow to the brink of insanity, but within the moment, he could hear a faint voice. It was a woman's. An older woman's.

" _Ichigo! Ichigo where are you?!" A woman with orange hair moved along a hallway, a hand covering her face, and her eyes held tight. Her left hand was on a wall as if it were leading her the way. Then came the heat, the heat of flames that engulfed the room behind her. Smoke billowed out and filled the air, her lungs trying to retreat from the toxic air, and her eyes wetting from the sting of the heat. "Ichigo!" She screamed again, her lungs burning from the blackened air._

 _She could hear a scream come from another room, two doors down. She rushed as quickly as she could toward the door, two feet from it and a beam from the ceiling collapsed and fell to the ground in front of her, pinning the door shut. "Ichigo! I'm coming baby!" She screamed again, her hands gripped the burning wood of the beam, skin sizzling against the glowing red. Pain shot through her, but it didn't cease. She didn't cease. Struggling, she screamed in pain as she lifted the beam off the door and pushed it out of the way._

 _Once the wood was on the ground, she looked at her hands quickly to see if they were still usable. It didn't take long to realize that she couldn't feel anything anymore on her hands. The skin was charred, and her nerves were ruined. Unfazed by the sight of her hands, the woman quickly reached for the rope that opened the door, but it was gone. The handle to the door had burned away with the flames._

 _Flames billowed higher toward the ceiling, and the door that stood in front of her, also stood ablaze. Taking only a second of hesitation, she rammed her shoulder into the burning door. It could easily be heard that the wood cracked from the hit. Stepping back for just a second she threw herself back at the door and felt it give way. The hinges of the door pulled from the frame, and the center collapsed inward._

 _Looking around the room frantically she finally found the boy who she was looking for. Except it was an older male. Looking around the age of 18 or 19, he was face down on the floor. "Ichigo!" The woman cried as she snatched him up in her arms and pulled him close. There were burn marks on his arms, back, stomach, and legs; the skin would scar._

" _I got you Ichigo, I got you. Mommy's here for you." The woman said as she pulled him into her arms bridal style. The woman seemed to be stronger than she looked. Either that or Ichigo was lighter than he looked._

 _Looking back toward the door, the frame collapsed in front of her in the blaze. She frantically looked around trying to find some way to save her child. Her eyes landed on it. She wasn't even sure if it was a safe idea as they were on the fourth floor of the building. But she went for it, she ran as fast as she could muster and leaped out the window with her child._


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh hey look I got another chapter! To be honest with you, a bit of this chapter is a filler. Mostly to just make you want to feel sorry for those who are gone. In other words, its just there to make your heart hurt! I know, I'm fucked up in the head. But this is how the story was supposed to be. It was supposed to make you want to murder me I swear! And I mean come on, if you didn't see this coming, you need to have more friends.**

 **Ok that was mean of me. I don't mean that. Don't take into account anything assholeish I say please! I swear I love you all and I am your friend!**

* * *

Since the moment Grimmjow was touched by Ichigo and saw the vision of the woman save him, he didn't speak. He couldn't. What would he say to them? Tell them he foretold how Ichigo was going to die? But he was immortal right? So how was that possible? He couldn't see how immortals were going to die because they weren't going to die. That's the concept of immortality after all, so how could this happen?

"Grimmy, you okay? You haven't said a word since we left." Nel was holding an umbrella over the two of them as they walked. She refused to share with Nnoitra and Ichigo of course as they were already wet from the rain.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," he said before turning his attention forward. He didn't know what to do with the information. Was his power growing stronger? If that were true did that also mean that his power is showing how even an immortal can die? Is that even possible? He didn't know.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the cafe, it wasn't a far walk after all. But it seemed like only seconds ago they had left the apartment where Grimmjow lived, at least it seemed that way to him.

Sitting in a back corner away from prying eyes and nosey ears, they talked again. "Seriously though, he has it out for me I swear." Nnoitra and Ichigo had been talking since they left the apartment building. About what, the blue haired male didn't know.

"He's just mad cuz you you haven't done your work since when? The beginning of the year?"

Grimmjow looked from one to the other, interested in when the two of them were so chummy all of a sudden. "Hey Nnoi," Grimmjow said before his friend looked at him. "Can I talk to you real quick?" The blue haired male stood and moved toward the front door, he didn't know for sure if Nnoitra was following or not. He just assumed so as he heard him let out an 'excuse me' to the others.

When they were outside, Grimmjow leaned his back against the wall just out of the reach of the rain. "What's up dude? You seem to grimm right now. No pun intended." Nnoitra seemed happy about his statement despite saying he didn't mean to pun. He seemed in a cheery mood.

"What's going on? Why are you and Ichigo all chummy all of a sudden? When did you become such good friends?" Grimmjow's tone was that of offended. It seemed like he was hurt just from the idea of his best friend having other friends.

"We talked and became friends why?" His friend seemed almost angry at the question.

"He doesn't have a death, he can't die. He's immortal. He isn't like us. You shouldn't hang out with them." He told Nnoitra this thinking it might scare him into running away from them. He told him this in hopes that he would. In hopes that they could remove that part of their lives. Why he wanted them out of his life was of no idea to him. It just felt strange to even consider fraternizing with immortals.

"I know all that already. Ichigo told me. Why does that mean we can't be friends? What I'm not allowed to be friends with your boyfriend?" He accused with a brow raised in question. Grimmjow's features shifted. His face went from a calm annoyance to that of rage.

"Boyfriend? He is not my boyfriend! If you like him so much maybe you should date him!" Grimmjow almost screamed at him, catching a few eyes of some bystanders. Waving them off he looked back from them to his friend. With a scoff and a shake of his head he turned and and headed out of the cover of the building into the rain. He was instantly engulfed in the torrent and drenched from head to toe. The rain was coming down harder from before. It had gradually gotten worse and worse as they walked here and now it was a full-blown thunderstorm.

"Where you are going!?" Nnoitra hollered over the sound of the rain. He didn't exactly want to go out there just when he started to get warm.

"For a walk!" Grimmjow screamed before heading out toward nowhere in particular. He walked as quickly as he could to get away from his friend. To get away from Ichigo. To get away from his life there. He didn't have a destination in mind, but his feet moved along the pavement.

His life, it was cursed. He was cursed to see how everyone was going to die. He was cursed to live a life of solitude because he couldn't have normal human interaction with anyone without seeing when and how they would die. He would always know, so he could never be with anyone with the knowledge of their pending death. How could he live like that? It just didn't seem plausible to him, he would get too upset every time he kissed them, and even a light hug would set him off. Then when it came time, he would simply snap a picture of them and write their information down. He wouldn't feel any loss in his heart because to him, they had died many times before. He couldn't live like that. Who could?

His feet stopped moving. He didn't even realize it but they did. He was standing on a sidewalk that was rather broken up. The ground had cracks spidering out from a central point.

Looking at the ground he sighed with no emotion behind it except boredom. His life seemed dull. His best and only friend seemed to want to be around other people now, and he wasn't even sure if he could consider those other people to be his friend. Maybe he held a slightly albatross feeling toward them. But he would never admit that he felt guilty, even if it were in the slightest amount.

He knew where his feet had taken him. How or why they took him there was beyond him. This was the place a woman had been crushed by the I-beam that fell from the construction zone that was on the other side of the chain link fence that stood beside him. She died here without any of her family's knowledge. She died here and was fired from work because she didn't show up the next day. No boyfriend was there to mourn her and no friends were at the funeral that was supposed to take place a few days later. The only person who knew both her name and that she no longer lived was Grimmjow. He was the only person who had memory of her.

Shaking his head he moved forward. It was a depressing situation. He was the only person that had memories of people who wanted it to end. Of people who were popular, or old, or young, male, female, children, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters. He knew about all of them, learning whether they were missed or not just by a touch. He didn't see their friends or family, and he couldn't read their minds. But their feelings when they died? He felt those. He felt what they felt, and it made him know what they knew and feel sorry for those they wanted to say goodbye to, even if he didn't know those people's' names.

He tried to move faster away from that area. Away from the memory of the woman. But he couldn't escape his memories. He came upon an alleyway that he felt dread for. It was here that an older man had died. Grimmjow had seen the man's death almost a full year ago. This had been the only death Grimmjow was able to even attempt to avenge. In a sense of the word. The man was murdered here. He was a grandfather who was deeply loved by his family. His wife had already died before him, and he felt dread of that. But he didn't want to pass yet, he didn't deserve to either. But the mugger didn't see it fit hat he could leave a witness to his crime of robbing the old man. So he shot him, twice in the chest.

Grimmjow had snapped a picture of the old man before he turned down the alley. Before he headed right to his death. Afterward Grimmjow had gone home and picked up his phone to call the police. He was going to tell them that he witnessed a murder and describe the mugger. But then, he put the phone down. He didn't call. He didn't do anything except put the grandfather's picture in the box of memories he had been storing for years.

He never once felt bad about his choice that day. It wasn't his duty after all to get justice for them. He simply made it his duty to remember those who were lost from this world. Sure he could have tried to save the old man. But how? Tell him he was going to be mugged and shot? The man would either call him crazy or call the cops on him for threatening him. No one would believe he could see how people died.

Not once did he feel bad about that day, about his choice, not once. Till now. A seldom feeling of guilt seeded itself in his mind before he could stop it. That man deserved piece in his rest. Maybe Grimmjow would call the police about it when he got home today. Would they still care? He didn't doubt that.

Where to next? Where would his body unknowingly take him? Who was he to remember again and feel sorry for?

As his feet moved, he watched his surroundings. Where was he unconsciously walking to now? Where were his feet taking the rest of him that his brain couldn't figure out by their direction? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure until he was in a crowd though.

He made it to a main street, people were walking all around him, too many to maneuver around. He stopped dead in his tracks. The rain against his skin started to feel warmer as his blood started to run cold in his veins. He was there. It was here. But who is it that was supposed to die again? Grimmjow couldn't remember their face. He couldn't remember who it was that died here. The buildings all looked the same in the vision he had, he remembered that. But who was supposed to have died here? He just couldn't make out their face.

Looking up toward the sky made his heart feel heavy. He couldn't believe he had forgotten someone. He would seriously need to check his memories compared to his photos. "I can't believe this rain." He said as he looked up toward the sky, his eyes blinking every few milliseconds instinctively to block the drops from hitting them.

"Grimmjow!" He heard a voice calling his name. He turned slowly, his blood felt even colder if that were possible. The voice belonged to Ichigo. He, Nel, and Nnoitra were all headed his way. He didn't want them to be there. They couldn't be there, not now, he didn't want them around with his memories of the dead presenting themselves there. He would remember Nnoitra death that hasn't happened yet, he would remember Ichigo's death that was somewhere in time. He would remember that they would leave him for good one day.

"No. You're not supposed to be here!" He hollered back before taking a few steps back. He felt the pedestrians walking behind him, some of them bumping into him and saying things to him. But he didn't hear. He just kept moving backward, retreating from those who came closer. "No!" He screamed before he turned and ran. He moved as fast as he could. His feet hit the asphalt, water splashing out from his steps. His blood moving faster and faster in his veins as his mind rushed to and fro. But it all came to a halt. Everything.

His blood stopped. His mind stopped. His feet stopped. All because of the sound of a car horn. His eyes landed on it, the green car. Tires screeched against the wet road, his blue eyes closed in both fear, and understanding. It was his own death that he saw the last time. The green car was his own grimm that came for his life. He just wondered who would remember him.

The sound of someone's voice reached his ears milliseconds before the car impacted.

Once the sound of a crunch hit his ears too, there was a piercing scream, the scream of a woman.

He couldn't make out any voices. He could hear panic and screams. But the words meanings were lost in translation of his brain. Something seemed off though. There was pain rushing through his body, that seemed normal after being hit by a car. But nothing felt broken; his pain wasn't that severe compared to what it should be.

His eyelids felt heavy but it wasn't impossible for him to open them to see the scene of his own demise. Or at least that's what he thought.

But when his eyes opened, he saw the green car. It was about two yards away from him, blood and a severe dent on the front bumper. But he wasn't hurt as bad as he thought he was, at least it didn't feel that way. There were people crowding around the front of the car, someone else lay there in the street, blood pooling around them. When he was who it was that lay on the ground, his heart quenched.

Nnoitra.

* * *

 **Sun dun duuuuuuuuun!~**

 **Sorry not sorry for this chapter.**

 **Okay so I am sorry for my rude comment at the top. Should probably delete it. But I'm me so I'm not going to because I'm a dick. As you can see with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy what's to come! It's still got a few chapters to go before I'm done completely. Let me know your feelings please! And don't hate me for my comment, hate me for the chapter itself if anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Wow so I got two chapters almost back to back with my writing! I'm on a roll! I'm also in a wonderful mood to write and this story just happens to be on my mind the most. Although I have like 7 other stories running through my head that I don't even have full plots to yet so I guess there's that! Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as most of the ones I write. This is the 2nd to last chapter for this story! And I'm sorry for all those readers who were expecting some lemon. I have written scenes like those before, but I didn't for this story, nd I don't plan to in the next/last chapter. Of course there will be a relationship development with Ichigo and Grimmjow. You just gotta wait till then! Anyway! I love you all and I thank you for sticking with me for so long! Just a few more hours and I might even have the final chapter finished! I have half of it written already heh... Well thanks again and I can't wait to hear what you have to say!**

* * *

Grimmjow held his head in his hands, staring at the floor in front of him. Tears were threatening to pour out of him now. It was all his fault, Nnoitra was in surgery now; his left arm and leg were broken, his skull had bruising and fractures, his right side was adorned with roadburn and his ribs were broken. One rib punctured a lung, and he was barely breathing when the paramedics made it there.

But Grimmjow held hardly any scratches. Just small ones on the palm of his hands, and on his right knee. It was thanks to his friend that he didn't die, but it confused him. He thought he saw his own vision of death. How is it someone saved him when he was unable to save anyone else? Sure he saw Ichigo save a person from death before. But that was because he wasn't counted in the timeline. He is a mistake in time.

With that thought, Grimmjow moved to sit back in his chair. Ichigo's hand placed itself on top of his. "He's going to be okay you know. He doesn't die here." He seemed to know something that Grimmjow didn't. How could he possibly know that Nnoitra wasn't supposed to die here? "You saw how he died before haven't you? Is this how he dies?" He asked with a kind smile.

That was right. Nnoitra didn't die yet. Not in this year. Not in this decade even. Grimmjow shook his head, "no. He doesn't die here. Not yet."

After those words were spoken, Ichigo pulled him into an embrace. He didn't say anything this time; he didn't need to.

When he was released, Grimmjow still smiled. He remembered the scene he foresaw for Nnoitra in his head clearly. The thought made him warm inside. "Hey Ichi?" The blue haired male spoke softly, only receiving a hum of conformation of being heard. "Can I see your scars?"

To this even Nel perked up from the opposite side of Ichigo. She had sat there silently the whole time, her worry never-ending. She was obviously interested in what Grimmjow said. The shock on Ichigo's features was obvious. "W-what scars are you talking about?" He questioned hesitantly.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed, "the ones on your arms, legs, back, and chest? From the fire?"

He felt Ichigo's hand tighten around his own, his own circulation seemed to grow slower in his fingers. Ichigo's face looked almost as pale as a ghost. Now Grimmjow was curious about this man, he seemed scared that someone even mentioned his scars. But was that really all there was to it?

"What scars are you talking about Grimmy?" Nel's voice came from the opposite side of the orange haired immortal. Her eyes shifted between him and Ichigo now. "And what fire?"

This came to him as a surprise. Not even Nel knew about the fire? Was it really that big of a deal? Grimmjow grew to regret asking that question now as he saw how distraught it made his friend feel. "Ichi?" Grimm placed his other hand on top of Ichigo's now as if trying to ruse him to focus.

"I'm sorry," he said before turning toward the floor and retreating his hand from Grimm's. "How is it you know about that fire? That was 1,094 years ago, that was the day that I died." Ichigo looked toward the door now, his mind apparently 1,000 years in the past now. "Or that was the day that I was supposed to die. But my mother. She was like you. A soul reaper. Back then, soul reapers were known. Everyone knew about them, and they called them demons. They blamed them for deaths and were shunned for their ability to prophesize death. Back in our time, they were burned at the stake." Ichigo's expression grew even more grim than it had been before. "My mother, she was a soul reaper, and she hid it. She hid it for as long as she could for as best she could. She was also a physician who was extremely good at her job. She did it though knowing that she would receive a vision of death every time she touched a patient. But she never let them stop her. She always made sure she didn't react in the slightest when she touched them. Until that night. She was best friends with a woman, I can't recall her name, but my mother warned her that she was going to be attacked by a bandit that night and killed. She tried to warn her. But she…" Ichigo was shaking now, his eyes held tightly shut. It was painful for him to remember this, that much was obvious.

"Ichigo you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Grimmjow said softly. He felt worse than ever. He didn't mean to pry, he just wanted to know what it is that he saw. But now, now he didn't like where this was headed.

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo let it out steadily before opening his eyes and facing Grimmjow. "No it's alright. I want to tell someone." He seemed like he was somewhat okay now that he heard Grimmjow's voice.

"Anyway, that woman, when my mom warned her she figured it out rather quickly and turned her in for being a soul reaper. And the town came for us. They thought since she was a soul reaper that I was too. So they came to our house and set it on fire while I was home. When my mom got there I was stuck in my room. And that's all I remember before washing up down the river from town. My mom had pulled me out of the water and onto the bank before her body gave out. She died soon after that."

He didn't tell them what drove him to live on though. He didn't tell them that he went on and continued to protect soul reapers for as long as he could until they turned on him and tried to hunt him down. He was a hiccup in time being able to both extend people's lives, and shorten them, however long he wished. He made sure that his mother's friend died. He made sure she suffered. He didn't tell anyone that he was a murderer no matter how far in the past it may have been.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow looked toward the floor, his arms resting on his legs. He didn't know what to say now. He didn't know how to react.

"Grimmjow!" The three of them looked toward the doors now at the sound of a voice. There stood Aizen and Gin. They both looked out of breath. "Are you okay?" Aizen asked as he moved toward the blue haired boy before placing his palms on his cheeks, looking his face over and pulling him into a quick hug. "Oh son, I was so worried when I heard the news. How is Nnoi?" he asked before moving his hands to the boy's shoulders.

"We haven't gotten any news. He was still in surgery last I heard. They haven't been telling us much." Grimmjow seemed distraught with this now. Sure he knew that Nnoitra was supposed to die later on in life, but he still couldn't help but feel worried.

"Grimm." Ichigo's voice came from behind him, sounding of pure shock. When everyone looked to the orangette in curiosity from his sudden voice, they all noticed that he was pointing toward the hand that was placed on Grimmjow's shoulder. "You're not reacting."

Grimmjow studied the hand for a moment, letting his mind process that someone was touching him without him seeing the scene. His eyes widened with shock before looking at Aizen who seemed just as surprised.

Stepping backward from his adoptive father, Grimmjow looked to his hands. "What? But...why? What's going on?" He looked toward Aizen again and then to Gin. Moving toward him he quickly placed his hand against the silver haired man's chest. Gin seemed just as shocked as Aizen was as he stood there. It was the same. He didn't see anything from Gin either.

"I don't understand. How can this happen?" He questioned with a scared look toward Ichigo. The boy was speechless with a shake of his head, it was evident that he didn't know either.

It was Nel that put it truly to the test though. No one had seen her disappear, but when she placed a nurse's hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, he jumped. Everyone looked to him to see if it was some sort of random mistake. But he just shook his head. Of course the nurse looked utterly confused before being told a thanks and that was all.

"I can't foresee anything. I can't see how people die anymore." He whispered as he looked to the orangette and grinned as wide as he could. He could touch people. He could touch them and not see how they were going to die! He didn't have to worry about getting close to anyone ever again! There he was, a boy once cursed to watch people die over and over. But now, he was free of his curse, free of that life. But there was one last thing he needed to do to be one hundred percent positive that his power was gone. He wanted to see if he could see that static vision again. Moving toward Ichigo in two large steps, basically jumping on him, he grabbed the boys face and placed his lips against his roughly.

It was rough, intoxicating, utterly unorthodox, but it was still sweet and nice. He was able to do it. He was able to show his affection for someone by any means. He pulled back and laughed lightly when he saw Ichigo's crooked grin. They both laughed lightly with one another before pulling together again for another kiss.

Crossing his arms with a smile, Aizen looked toward the ER doors, raising a brow, he started toward the doors as he saw a doctor walking toward them. She held a long black braid in front of her, "Hello. Are you Nnoitra's father?" She asked with a polite tone.

Hearing the woman's voice, Grimmjow unwrapped his arms from the orangette and looked toward her. Carefully, analyzing her tone, watching her features; the slightest twitch of the eye or a tremble of a lip, he would see it. He wanted to know immediately how his best friend, his brother was doing. So he watched, and listened.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I left everyone on the edge here! I know, I'm such a horrible person leaving you all like this. But I did say that it was short! But I'm curious if anyone is willing to guess, what happened to Grimmjow's power!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank all of you for sticking with this story for so long! I love you all for this and I had a fun time writing this for you all. I apologize before hand because this chapter is the final one and it's rather short. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you all will continue being my readers for my future stories!**

* * *

Rain, it was raining that day too. Why was it always raining? He hated the rain. It was the same every year he came to see them. It rained over and over. It never let up. The torrent was something he grew accustomed to, despite still having a deep seeded hatred for it, he just couldn't love something that looked sad, and something that took two people away from him.

Dressed in a black suit, he stood under an umbrella. Grimmjow didn't cry. He didn't think he would be able to anymore. Four funerals, four graves, it had been years since the last of them passed. Decades even. Almost a century.

"Hello there dad. Pops. Nnoitra. Sorry I was late today. I wanted to try to avoid the rain again. Looks like it followed me still. How are you guys? Well I hope you're good." Feeling fingers wrap around his own, Grimmjow knew it was Ichigo as he felt the ring on the third finger. He smiled slightly, "I brought Ichigo again. He wouldn't let me come alone, just like last year."

Turning toward the orangette, he placed a kiss against his lips before sighing and looking back toward the stones that stood in front of him. The middle one, Nnoitra, his best friend, his brother. With no epitaph, just two years and his name listed, Grimmjow remembered the day that it happened. He remembered it so clearly. It rained, a car was supposed to kill him. But Nnoitra pushed him out of the way. He died from being hit. He died in surgery when they were trying to mend everything. His ribs punctured his lungs in multiple locations, his spine was broken in three places. There was nothing they could do. The doctors told him there was nothing.

"Oh. Dads. There's someone else I would like you to meet. He's new to our little family." Saying these words, both Grimmjow and Ichigo turned toward a tree where Nel stood silently with a small boy standing next to her. Both of them held an umbrella over themselves. "He died earlier this year. And he has accepted living with us like this." Turning back toward the woman and his newly adopted child, he raised his arm in beckoning him to come over.

The child walk toward them quietly before stopping to Grimmjow's left. Taking a moment, he looked up to the blue haired man.

Grimmjow smiled at him, those dark eyes, the dark hair, even the three scars running down his face made the boy even more handsome. Had he grown older he would have made an attractive young man.

The boy looked back to the stones before bowing, "H-hello, grandpas. And hello uncle Nnoitra." He moved to stand up straight again, "my name is Shuhei. I've heard so much about all of you, and I've seen many pictures. Its nice to finally meet you." The child bowed his head politely before he leaned against Grimmjow's leg now.

"He's a good kid. It'll take some time for him to get used to the idea of living forever I'm sure. But we'll make it. I promise."

"Aizen. You once asked how it was that Nnoitra died, that day at the hospital, when we told you that Grimm here had seen him die a different way. Well, we have a theory for that." Ichigo said as he rested his head against Grimmjow's shoulder. "You see, my mother died when she saved me all those years ago. I just thought it was her time to die. My theory is that if a mortal saves another mortal, than they have to take their place. Like my mother did for me. She saved me, so she took my place and died. Nnoitra save Grimm, so he was forced to take his place."

"And dads, as for my powers. For how i foresaw death? I have a theory for that too. Because I was supposed to die that night in the road. My time has stopped. Which is why I haven't aged. But because my time stopped, my powers stopped with it. A dead man can't use any powers." He stood up straight now, bumping both little Shuhei and Ichigo to do the same. "Well dads. It's time for us to go. We won't be back to Karakura for a while. I'm sorry. I'll visit as soon as we return." Grimmjow bowed to his fathers and adoptive brother, bidding them a farewell until the next time. Ichigo and Shuhei did the same before the orange and blue haired males turned and headed to where Nel stood.

Before making it half way, the two turned and looked back at where Shuhei still stood.

"Grandpa Aizen. Grandpa Gin. Uncle Nnoitra. I'm sure I would have loved to meet you guys. Papa and daddy told me all about you guys and what you were like. Daddy says you took him in once his mommy passed away. I miss my mommy. She passed away too. It was a year ago, when I turned 10. My daddy said she was in a better place, I don't think he even remembers I am alive. He drank a lot. He beat me. Papa and daddy saved me then. They say they won't let anything bad happen to me. I believe them.

"Oh! I made a friend since I have been living with papa and daddy. He's really nice, but he's kind of silly. He has a little brother that's also really weird. I want a big brother. They are really cool, he's really cool. His name is Ikkaku. I told him today that I was moving. He was really upset. But he told me to come and visit him and email him and everything. But daddy said once we leave here, I won't be allowed to see him again. It makes me sad, why can't I see him?

"I gotta go now. I love you guys." Little Shuhei finally turned and ran toward Ichigo and Grimmjow.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Shuhei, Grimmjow! It's time for dinner!" Ichigo's voice called out toward the two loves of his life. It's been nearly two years since they moved from Karakura. Living on a lakeside left no room for any kind of worry.

The two boys that were sitting on the dock fishing off it turned toward the orange haired male before grinning happily at one another before reeling in their lines and setting the poles down before racing back toward Ichigo. Nel had left them a little over a year ago, moving to Germany to apparently visit her family's graves. They haven't heard from her since.

"Papa! Daddy caught so many fish! It was amazing! I've never seen so many!" Shuhei laughed before sitting down at the picnic table that Ichigo built when they moved there.

"Oh? More than you've ever seen huh? I guess we'll have to take you to an aquarium sometime." Ichigo set plates on the table for the two men and smiled at Grimmjow, "I love you," he said before placing a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **okay so this I think is the shortest chapter and I'm sorry its not super exciting. But this is how it was to end. I'm sorry for all those that thought Nnoitra was going to live. But it explains why he didn't in this chapter! You can hate me now that's okay lol anyway!**

 **I have something for my readers to look at posted on my little profile! I would like everyone's opinion on it so please let me know! I really can't decide on which story is going to be my next project! And if you're wanting me to continue one of my currently ongoing stories than I apologize. My muse for those stories is either treating someone else with too much kindness or are just dead. I'm not sure. I don't wish to get into anymore retail on those than that. I may go back to them and write for them but I don't know just yet. I still wish to complete them! But till than, give me something else to work on!**

 **Also, I just currently started a job and will be attending school starting January so I won't be able to update as much as I would like due to my schedule. I will still try my damndest to do so though! So have no fear!**


End file.
